Painting
by AiAnimeVictoria
Summary: What if a single Person comes and changes everything.. what if K would end diffrent.. [The world is infinite] (TataraxOC) ... Genre: Romance,Drama,Humor(?),... Disclaimer: GoRa and Gohands (sadly xD) ( An Au! :D )
1. The place where I met her

**The place I met her**

On a beautiful spring day a 14 year old boy that came from the school was on his way to the bar 'HOMRA' and took a little detour. He though he would get a snack for Izumo a blonde haired guy that is 18 and Mikoto a red haired guy that is 18 years old. So he went and get some. On the way he found a sweet pendant with a colorful flower. He looked at it for a bit until a bird came and snatched it from his hand.

He ran after the bird, but then lost it. As soon as he realized, he was in a little forest.

Where the Cherry blossoms bloom beautifully in a lovely light pink. Though he didn't know that something like that was in Shizume city. It caught his interest. Through a small path with trees, he was going straight and soon he reached an old half-broken church of colored glass. The feeling like there was magic or something like that. It was very calm and warm but he felt a bit cold .. there was sadness at this place. He decided to go inside to look what it would be inside.

All the colors where shining in the bright spring sun. Red,Yellow,Orange,Blue,Green,Purple,Rosa,White,Bla ck, all the colors where so wonderful it was like a place in an other world. There weren't much benches just 4 of them.

In the middle was a big old cross with a sleeping young girl. He walked towards her… Her appearance was.. really calm and nice. With the blossoms of the pink trees falling within the church he looked closer.

She has long silky black hair that was shining like gold and silver in the sunbeams. A slim body and her skin was a bit pale… and she wore a black and white dress. She didn't wear any shoes and soon the boy noticed the chains on her arms and legs, the little wounds on her skin.

"She looks like she's suffering…" he said in a sad tone. He wanted to help her. As he stood the pendant with the flower fell on his head and a book appeared in font of him. "Ah! What.. the pendant? .. and a book? where does it come from.." The boy thought not to worry about it and read it. It was in a white writing on black paper the cover of the book was black it didn't had a titel. "_A_ _painting without color is not a painting. An angel without wings is not a real angel. A book without sites and text or pictures is not a book. Worlds without their god are lost. A human without emotions is not a ,Sadness,Hatred and Neutral._ What does that mean?" Something fell out from the book.. it was a key. It was not a normal key.. It looked like from another world. "A key? then maybe that means that I can free her" As he freed her,her face was very close to his. He blushed a bit and then calmed down but a sad feeling came up.. with that he got closer to her and then she opened her eyes and said something he couldn't hear. "Wah! I'm sorry I didn't know and uhmm! I'm really sorry! I just.. you were.."

He looked at her and saw her shivering. The girl wanted to say something but fainted.

"Hey! Oh what am I going to do? It's going to be late and the snaks I brought..well I think I have to eat it alone.…"

"Okay! I bring her to my house I hope they are not mad at me." after that he carried her to his home.

He quietly entered the home. He was alone at home they weren't here, so he though.

His older sister glanced at him and then looked at the girl on his back. She sighed, smiled and said "Really, let her down on the sofa and give her a blanket on the table is your meal.. Good Night. Don't be up late."

He then smiled and said "Thanks, Good Night nee-chan"


	2. No memories and a smiliar feeling

**I'm so sorry that this chapter is a bit late but I had school and well Sorry..**

**This is really a bit hard to write my fantasy down xD well please don't junge me . And have fun!**

* * *

No Memories and a similar feeling

-The next day-

"Good Morning~"

"Ah! Good Morning"

"Huh? Is she still sleeping?"

"Yes, but please eat and then go to school I have to go a bit earlier"

"Eh? But what abou-"

"Don't worry she's sleeping like a dead girl or something like that but she won't wake up"

"Well then.. I'm going!"

"Have a nice day Nee-chan!"

"Don't come home late! I want that you go straight from the school to home!"

"Haha! Yees~"

"Ah~ Well then I have to go now too"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Good Morning~"

"Ah! Totsuka-san.. Good Moring!"

"Hmm? Is something Himawari-chan"

"Can I copy your homework? I forgot it somehow"

"Yeah~ here"

The blonde girl and the brunette talked a little and the school bell rang. Ding~Dang~Dong~

Today Tatara had no club activities well that means no one needed his help for the club. So he goes straight home like Yoko his sister said.

On his way home he had lots of questions in his thoughts.

Is she awake now? Why was she in the church? Can she speak Japanese? and some other questions.

His handy vibrates and there is a mail from his sister.

"I'm sorry the club has some problems I come home later with some food!"

And he replied: "Don't worry! It's all right I can warm the meal from yesterday up"

"I'm home" He said quietly there was no respond.. obvious, Yoko wasn't at home like always at this time.

Shoes taken off and there he was.. by the sofa. The Girl shivered. He took another blanket to cover her up. As he does it she grabbed his hand.

"Hghn… Don't leave me alone"

"Is she dreaming?"

"Who.. are.. you? Where.. am.. I..?"

"Eh? Oh I'm Totsuka Tatara! You are in my House I live with my sister here and I found you the other day in a church. ah w-well.. And you? What's your name and why was you in the church?"

"…. I don't know.. I don't.."

"Eh.. What? Maybe.. Did you lost your memories?"

"I don't know anymore… I am really sorry for making such trouble for you"

"Oh! No,no,no that's not it! Don't worry! It'll all work out."

"I'm sorry.."

"Well, my sister will come home a bit late. Are you hungry?"

She wanted to say no but then her stomach growled. That was a Yes.

She blushed and Tatara just smiled at her.

"We don't have much he-"

He wanted to say something but the nameless girl pulled him on his shirt. She shivered but wanted to say something. And then he hugged her. Somehow he did feel like it. He felt really calm in her near. He couldn't think right anymore. It was like he felt her soft skin and hair somewhere before but he could not remember something like that. He looked at her. She was asleep. A kiss. Right. He wanted to kiss her somehow. But didn't know why. At that moment the bell rang.

"Tatara! Sorry I forgot my key.."

"Oh! Onee-chan! I'm sorry wait I'm coming right now."

He took her to the sofa and looked to the clock. It was 4.30 p.m.

"What were you doing?"

"I was going home like you said I didn't go anywhere and then she woke up and then I wanted to make the meal from yesterday for her and me warm. And then she fell asleep again."

"So she woke up huh? well I make meal for us I brought everything for curry"

"Ah! I help you"

It was already 6 o'clock.

She still sleeps and the two of them were already finished with eating.

"Tatara by the way what's her name"

"Oh She lost her memories.."

"Oh that's sad. Well you have to help her"

"Why I?"

"Tomorrow is a band practice I come home late too. I'm sorry"

"Don't worry! It's all right! Well I go in my room now."

"Okay don't stay awake long!"

"Yes~ Good Night"

".. He is gone now."

"…"

"My name is Yoko Totsuka could it be that you can't speak..?"

".."

"Wait here.."

"?"

"A notebook you can write things you want to say"

" I don't want to hurt you. I don't know why I can speak to your brother.. and why he can understand me..I'm really sorry"

"Oh well.. You don't have a home.. you can stay here until you have your memories back"

"Thank you"

Yoko gives her a smile and then goes to her room. Tomorrow will be a new day.


	3. A place to stay

**So this took me like hours xD I was freaking out 'cause I tough I lost the document and then I find it fortunately :3**

**And I had to asked pikamau5 for using Kumiko Totsuka from her Story "Don't leave" and I needed her datas and everything xD so yeah here it is. btw. the datas of every OC will be on my tumblr.. someday if pikamau5 let me :D well and I will draw something to it ^^ xD And yeah follow me if and favourit it if you find it okay or something like that xD :D yeah I'm really sorry for the chapters it always takes me so long for writing.. xD**

**Thanks in advance!**

* * *

**A place to stay.**

-The next Day-

There was a voice and some other noises. What was that? She can remember the voice. Right. It was a boy. His name was Totsuka Tatara. Somehow it was very cold even if the sun is shining. It was cold and she felt a bit dizzy. There was something warm. A Hand?

"Oh, Sorry did I wake you up? Nee-chan had to go to her band practice and she wanted to meet someone. She said you have fever. But it's gone now. Did you had a nightmare? The-" and he was cut off as the doorbell rang.

She heard other voice. Somehow familiar. And then a tall men came in with short dark green hair and on the tips was it a bit lighter. He examined her a bit and give the brunette something. Then he said Take care and went outside.

"Watanabe-sensei said that you are alright. I just have to give you something to eat and go outside a bit for fresh air."

"What is his name?"

"Hm?... Oh Watanabe Midori is a doctor that I know since my childhood he always helped us if someone of us don't feel good. You looked at him like you know him."

"I don't know." it is always "I don't know" somehow it feels strange or familiar. It really hurts.

He looked at her and then said " Say ah." Automatically she said ah. There was something. "What is this? It's.. really delicious…"

"Thanks! It's Omelette rice. That's a beaten egg and fried rice. It's nice isn't it?"

".. Yes.." She nodded. "Okay then! Let us eat breakfast I give you some medicine and then I make you the bath okay?"

"Thanks" she smiled lightly. The brunette smiled back and he told her about his sisters. Yes. There was another sister with the name Kumiko Totsuka she was 2 years older than he. So Yoko is 19, Kumiko 16 and Tatara 14.

After this she watched a bit TV and then she waited for him to make the bath.

_She is really cute and nice I want to help her. But first I need a name. I will ask her now. _

" You know I can't always call you girl or you. Do you know your name yet?"

"My Name?.. No.. I'm sorry….Can you give me a name?"

"Eh?.. I? B-but.. ah.. well.. I will think about it okay?"

She nodded "Can you stay here?"

"Eh?!.. O-okay I will stay here by the door."

"Uhm.. Totsuka-san? Can you help me?"

"Huh?.. Yes s-sure."

He walked in and helped her washing the back of her.

_Why am I blushing?! My sister always does this for me if I am ill. Ah.. she has really soft skin.. and so .._

He lost his mind again. The brunette didn't know what he did he totally lost his mind until he heard a small moan.

"W-what are you doing…"

"Ah! I-I'm sorry!"

"You know.. Somehow I just want to stay by me. And you look like someone I know.. but I can't remember so .. I'm sorry for the trouble.."

He smiled at her and gave her the clothes he then changed too.

After the bath and everything else they walked outside.

He showed her Shizume City they came to a little park where Yoko and her band were playing. Then to his secret place it was wonderful with beautiful flowers everywhere.

"Can you wait here? I'll be back"

_Shizume City is a really nice place. I feel sad. Who am I? Why am I here? What am I? _she tough hard of everything.

"I'm back. Eh? Sorry for leaving you alone… here! A flower crown.. and how about the name Ayaka? It means colored flower " he said and wiped the tears away.

"Yes...Thanks."

He smiled.

"Woah.. So young and yet you have a girlfriend.." a boy with blonde hair said and there was a red haired guy with a girl.

"Secret Place.. right?" the girl said with a smile.

"Ah! Nee-chan! King, Kusanagi-san What are you doing here?"

"I was in the bar by Mikoto and then Onee-chan called me and said that we have a guest.. well what did you do to her?" Kumiko asked.

The black haired girl wanted to say something but then a black crow came.

The crow landed on Ayaka's head it has purple eyes.

They looked a bit surprise or.. something like that.. they looked at each other.

"Don't you remember me?" asked the crow.

"Eh? It.. spoke!?" said Tatara surprised. The red haired guy saw the crow somewhere before. Right. That was on his window as it gave him a ribbon from Kumiko.

"Hey,you what are you?" he asked the crow.

" Oh you are Mikoto Suoh right? I see you gave her the ribbon back."

They didn't understand a word so they all were going to Totsuka's house.

So as they arrived the crow told them about him and her.

"Okay.. So you are actually an angel from another world? and she too.. but somehow you and the others got cut off right? and she lost her memories.." the blonde summarized it what the crow told them.

"Do you even remember anything from that?" Kumiko asked.

"Why are you even telling us that?" the red haired asked with a eyebrow risen up.

"Because she trusts you guys and.. here my name is Murasaki Shou" the dark purple hair said.

"I'm really sorry for troubling you. I'm real-" Ayaka got cut off as Tatara said "Don't worry it'll all work out!"

"… Can.. I stay here? I feel comfortable here and if I do my best.."

They smiled. "Yes. Why not? You are really interesting"

"But if you hurt her or tell anyone about this.. there will be something really bad happen to you guys. And .. Ve.. I mean Ayaka-sama we can't use our real names can call me Shou.. .and please be careful in this world." Shou said with a worried voice.

"Okay then we will give our best to help you!"

"Why? Shou-san said that I am not good and…"

They looked to each other and smiled.

"Because we are friends! And this will be a place for you to stay!"

"Thanks" she smiled.

It was late they all laughed and told some stories and everything. Today was a long day.

"Good Night… Ayaka-sama" Shou said and flew to Tataras room. "Thanks"


	4. 7 Days (part 1)

**7 Days (Part 1)**

-On a Monday of a May-

After the weekend it was quite lively in the Family Totsuka. No it's always lively in the house since she is there. Kumiko showed the black haired girl how to use things here and everyone too. Totsuka showed her how to cook, his hobbies and the school of both of them. Yoko the eldest of them is always at the Weekends at home but she didn't come home in this weekend because her band had much to do. But Today, Totsuka and Kumiko had to go to school. And Yoko to her work.

Totsuka and Kumiko are going to school now. Outside is Mikoto waiting. As they walked outside, the black haired girl saw what was happening before with Mikoto and Kumiko and Totsuka and what will happen in the future. They winked her but she looked sad, but smiled and said them "Good day."

After 2 hours passed by Yoko had to go to her work.

"Okay I'm sorry but I have to go now Ayaka, here this address. Please give the umbrella to him he forgot it ah.. and the key.. here…" she smiled and said "Be careful on your way."

"You too"

"Ayaka-sama do you want to go to this address? …I am here you have to know that.."

She nodded and looked if everything is closed and then she walked with him outside.

* * *

"May I help you?" someone asked but the, someone was the doctor.

"Ah I wanted to give you the umbrella and this key back"

"Did Yoko-chan send you to give me this? Well, thanks why don't we go inside and talk a bit?"

They talked about his job and about medicine, stuff from his job, and about the Family Totsuka.

Kumiko was adopted from the parents of Yoko and Tatara. The brunette girl didn't know how her parents looked like or anything like that. Right. She felt sad again….

_Why do I feel sad? Why does it hurt so much? _every time she thinks hard about everything, there will always be more and more questions. Sometimes it doesn't look like it seems but then it does. And sometimes she just get cut off. But where was she?

_Green…and Brown…the color for nature,life,hope,fresh,trust,youth,earth.._

_"You are awake! Really to make us worried like hell. Here drink this it's a new medicine I made to let you sleep a bit better and to heal your wounds. Don't look at me like that - will come later. Here.. tea. That - made she called it __Sleeping Child__"_

_"It's bitter… can I have some sugar?"_

_"No, you have to get better so sleep and drink tea without sugar.. bear with it okay?"_

_"You are so mean"_

_"No, I'm not", he sighed, "give me your arm I have to give you the syringe so hold still"_

_"Yes~ Thanks … Jack?.. Later.. can you bring me flowers? I dreamed about a field full of flowers, especially of the forget-me-not"_

_"Yeah, Okay… Maybe I can do with them something.. sleep now"_

* * *

"Oh you are awake! Really to make me worried I checked you if everything was reall-" The dark green haired men was cut off from her as she hugged him tight and whispered "Can you bring me the forget-me-not flowers?"

"So you remembered… you are so thin and have such a pale skin.."

"I'm sorry for leaving you alone but I still can't remember everything about you, Shou and me.."

"Shou? Oh.. you mean… right we can't call us with the right names in other worlds..-"

"Ayaka"

"Right, Ayaka I will help you to get your memories back although there are really bad ones.." He looked painful.

"Sorry, but you know I eat more now okay? .. Oh I have to go .. "

"Say to Yoko-chan thanks and that she shouldn't drink to much alcohol!"

She waved him and was on her way to the other address with the other package that was given from Yoko and… from Midori with another address. It's like she is the mailman that always brings the mail every morning.

"Oh… I can't go in that's what Yoko said."

"Give me your hand I will use magic"

"You can't do that Shou if someone sees us or.."

"Okay.. then I will carry it in my crow form just wait here"

"Thanks, I will go to the trees there okay?"

He looked at her and then he flew with the bag away.

"Really where is he.. they have lunchtime now.. ah! There he is."

"Hm? Oh, that's Shou-chan!"

"Wait.. Shou-chan.. you gave a crow a name?!"

"My Bento! Thanks~"

"Totsuka Tatara… Give me something from your bento!"

"Haha~ yes, yes okay~"

The girl with the blonde hair is Himawari Miki, Totsuka's classmate and friend since elementary school.

* * *

"Ayaka-sama? Ayaka-sama!?"

"You are so loud Shou"

"There you are I though I lost you.. don't ever go alone okay!"

"But I am not alone and I said that I am here by the trees"

"Hm? S-Suoh-kun.. I didn't see you"

The red head ignored the crow and gave her a drink and chatted with her.

_He ignores me?! What.. this guy.. how can he be a king.. and how can he be a help for Ayaka?.. _

"See you around…hmm? Shou?… Good Night"

That were the word that he heard after he fell totally asleep.

_Purple.. the color for magic,fantasy,exceptionality.. _

_Silver for ease,freedom,speed and clarity.._

_"Xerkchres, what happened? you don't really look good"_

_"AH! -sama you startled me… Did I wake you up?"_

_"No, not really but I had the feeling to wake up from my dream"_

_She smiled and the purple haired guy just looked at her with a eyebrow risen up._

_"You are really careless sometimes but, even if you are emotionless you would care about us,the worlds and other things even though you never ever were outside or know what signify certain things mean…" _

_"And you sound like - and -" she laughed, "well at least we know that you are fine, because you are someone I can count on like the others even if you are sometimes hard to go on .. there is nothing you have to worry about and you are my magic, my speed and my ease.. just like her.."_

_"Go to sleep, Good Night" he said with a tired voice, "Good Night you too" she smiled and the door closed behind him._

* * *

"ouch!"

"Ayaka everything okay?!"

"Yes, everything is okay..I just cut myself"

"And then you say everything is okay? really, here a plaster.."

"Thanks"

There were voices.. and soon he was asleep again.

"Yes, Thank you.. Yoko I'm really sorry for all the trouble"

"It's all right since this girl is here and you and Shou it became more energetic than else.. Somehow I have the feeling that my little brother is one of you.." The woman with the short brunette and on the tips orange hair said.

"So you knew.."

"Sure, he is my little brother.. Please take care of him.."

"Yeah we will, because our duty is it to protect and support Ayaka.. like him.. he's a important person if he gets hurt again.. I don't know how she will react"

"We will get her memories back even the painful ones, especially the good ones that we are go to get it for her back." the green hair with glasses said.

"I will help!", they looked to the door there was Tatara standing, "if I am someone really important I want to help her get the memories back!"

The woman smiled at them and then Midori had to go home the tree of them were going to sleep. "Night.."

"Good Night.."

* * *

-Tuesday of June-

It was a warm morning for Totsuka Tatara. Why? That's because there was this girl sleeping next to him.

"Nghmm… It's warm…", he looked to his side and saw a girl next to him sleeping,"Eh?…A-A-A-Ayaka?! What are you doing in my bed?!"

"Mhh.. Good Morning.. Yoko-chan send me to wake you up"

"What? Yoko-neechan?", as he asked the door opened and Kumiko came in, "Hey, wake u- What are you doing Ayaka-chan!?"

"I'm wake him up, what else.. Did I do something wrong?" she asked.

"I wish you would wake me up like that" someone said in Kumiko's ear. The Someone was Mikoto, standing behind Kumiko.

"What are you doing here!?"

"Your sister let me in.."

"Don't you guys have to go to school now?"

They looked to the clock in Tatara's room. Soon their faces were like oh-shit-we-can't-get-on-time!

They ran outside waved Ayaka and Yoko and ran as fast as they can to get on time.

"So this is we will have a new student, she will stay here for a 5 weeks. Come in here." said Takeshi-sensei with a happy voice. Takeshi Yuto is Totsuka's teacher.

The new student walked in and everyone were amazed of the beauty in front of them.

"Nice to meet you. My Name is Shihane* Ayaka. Please take care of me."

"Yes, this is Shihane Ayaka so be nice to her! Shihane-san you can sit there by Himawari-san take care of her!"

"Yes~ Takeshi-sensei~"

Ding~Dong~Dang~ The bell for the lunchtime rang. Everyone gathered around her table and asked here many questions.

"Hey! stop asking her so many things! Anyway my duty is to show her the school."

"He~ Himawari-chan you just want her for you"

"No, tha-" she got cut off as the beige haired boy came and took the two out of the classroom.

They arrived the rooftop were he and the blonde girl always eat their bentos.

"Ayaka… What are you doing here? I'm happy that you are here but why?"

"Yoko said that I am going to this school for 5 weeks from today on"

"And what about Shihane?"

"She said that I need a surname"

"Wait.. Tatara-kun..this is the famous Ayaka?"

"Eh? What do you mean … Himawari-san?"

"Oh! Sorry! I am Himawari Miki this guys elementary school friend"

"Yes, I know he told me a lot of you Himawari-san"

"You can call me Miki-chan! So he did too you know he-"

Quickly he keep her mouth shot before she says more. And then Ayaka's stomach growls like a dinosaur is shouting. They laughed, she was pure red.

"Let's eat I think I don't have to show you the school anymore because Tatara-kun already showed you it" she said with a smile.

Then the bell rang and they had to go to their lessons.

"And? How was it Ayaka?"

"It was fun."

"Oh there are-" quickly she pulls him to a tree. "Don't disturb them now"

He smiled. "Why are you smiling like that?.. Well, you always smile like that but.. why this smile?" she asked.

"Because I am happy. Since Shou and you are here everything is livelier then usual. My sister is in a better relationship with King now thanks to you. And I am happy because you are happy.. and well because you are holding my hand?.." he blushed a bit.

"If you and the others are happy I am happy too." she smiled and hugged him.

"Ayaka?… Is she asleep? …. really.. I have to carry you now.. you know?"

"We are home~"

"Huh? Nobody is here..ah right, Murasaki-san has his apartment now.. maybe I check my cellphone.. Oh! A mail from Kumiko and Yoko-neechan… let's see:

_Kumiko: I will stay a bit longer by Mikoto and Kusanagi-san :) _

_Yoko: Sorry, there is so much work for me to do I will come home late today.. don't stay up late! _

So… I think I will make something to eat.." Before he walk to the kitchen his hand goes trough her hair. He saw someone.

_"-! Heeyyy_~_ Was today fun?"_

_A little blonde,orange haired with her hair tied girl asked._

_"Yes, it was really fun -" the black haired girl answered._

_"hehe~ That's right - you have to smile! Smiling is healthy!_"

"You are really energetic,- but I think she is really tired"

A boy with white hair said.

"Eh? What..really!? She fell asleep.."

"Well, that's our-"

A red long haired girl said.

_The black haired girl was carried to her room from a man. _

_"That's right you have the most beautiful smile I have ever seen. So please always smile okay?.. Good Night"_

"This is… she smiled and laughed so beautifully.. I want to see her smile like that too." he walked down to the kitchen and then Kumiko came back home. They talked about the day and that Yoko will be home late.

Who were the persons in her memory?

* * *

Shihane = Angel feather


	5. 7 Days (part 2)

7 Days (part 2)

**-Wednesday of July-**

Totsuka was waking up from Ayaka again. He was really used to it since the other day. But today was something strange. The beige haired boy looked pale. He had a summer cold. It was quite hot outside.

"Totsuka…. you are really hot…I will go get Yoko-chan"

Soon the blonde milk haired women came up with Midori the doctor.

"Looks like he has a summer cold. Well first rest, and then drink a lot and take the medicine okay?"

"Yes", he answered and looked at his sisters and the black hair girl, "Don't worry! It'll all work out somehow.." he coughed while saying that.

With these words he fell asleep. Kumiko was picked up from Mikoto and Yoko had to go to her work earlier then usually.

"I will take care of him" Ayaka said and waved Yoko.

_Okay, I have to take care of him now.. so first I am going to make him rice porridge._

It turned well thanks to Kumiko who told her that.

_Ah! water and the medicine.. maybe.. pudding? Maybe it will make him happy..a bit.._

Knock~Knock~ "I'm coming in"

_He is still sleeping?_

She put the tablet with the porridge and everything else on the table.

The girl checked if the fever gone a bit down. Her forehead on his. It was hot though.

Then she looked at photos that were standing on a shelf.

It was the boys parents, his sisters and himself they looked so happy together. And a photo of the wonderful red sunset with him looking at the sky. There was Kumiko, Yoko and Totsuka they smiled together and behind there was a church, it was snowing.

_There were people sitting by a café. "What is this thing?" a little girl with gold hair asked._

_"It's a camera you didn't heard of it?" a man with blue tones hair while drinking his tea._

_" A camera? what can you do with this thing?" she asked._

_"You can take photos with it…. see?" a green haired man said while fumbling on the camera._

_"Oh, That's nice" a woman with red hair said._

_"Ah, can we ask someone to take a photo of us?" she asked._

_"Eh? Wait -!" the man with the green hair said._

_A man that heard the conversation said that he is a cameraman who takes photos for others. He didn't want money since the woman with the red hair and the man with green hair helped him out a day before. _

_"It's just black and white…." _

_"If you want colors.. then wait till the future okay?" the green said. _

_She smiled, "Okay, Thanks" then everyone smiled and chatted about what they are doing next. _

_Hng..Oh, no, I fell asleep.. hmm.. a blanket?…It started to rain?. it's real loud.. thunderstorm.. A voice…. He is still sleeping good…_

The Girl rubbed her eyes, stayed up and saw that the rice porridge and the pudding where not there anymore. _Did he woke up and ate it when I was asleep? I bring the tablet in the kitchen._

"W-Wait Mikoto my brother and Ayaka are still here…I-I have to…"

" That can wait.. they are sleeping.. c'mon Kumiko.."

"D-Don't look at me like that"

"You are so cute" the boy that was Mikoto said to the girl next to him and kissed her, "There, just a kiss okay? or maybe here.. a kiss.. or here.."

"S-Sto..Stop that.."

The black hair girl set the tablet on the floor and was going up to Totsuka again.

"Oh, sorry did I wake you up?"

"No", he said with a smile, "Thanks for the rice porridge and the pudding"

She blushed "You don't … since you do so much for me.."

He smiled and they chatted a bit about his dream and laughed a bit.

_GRRRRUMMBBLLEEE~_

"Ah", she said, "S-S-Sorry..I-I…" and blushed.

"You didn't eat anything yet? Why don't we go-"

"NO!" she shouted, "Ah sorry I didn't meant to shout at you.. it's just your sister and Mikoto are down there and I don't want to disturb them"

"Okay.. I think I have some candy in my room.. since you love candy I though I leave some in my room" he said while blushing and gave her candy.

"Thanks" she said,"But you should rest more.. you idiot.. otherwise you won't be healthy" and pushed him down.

"Heh~ never underestimate Ayaka right? Okay I will rest now.."

The black hair girl draws the curtains and then she slips under the blanket. "E-EH?! A-Ayaka?!"

"I remember that I did this to a little girl she had golden hair and was like a doll if she became sick I cared for her and then I slept with her because it was dark and a thunderstorm came.. she really was cute but I don't remember her face or her name..what I remember now is that she said: "I feel cold,stay here" …."Do you feel cold Totsuka?"

"No, I don't since you are here.. your memories are coming back everyday now right?"

"Thanks to you and the others.. When I am with you.. I want to forget everything.. it feels so warm.. it feels.. comfortable.."

"I too.."

And with these words the two of them fell asleep.

"Ayaka?"

Yoko came home and brought something to eat.

"How.. cute..",she smiled, " I think this will be our breakfast tomorrow then.. Good night…kiddies.." and went down to the kitchen.

**-Thursday of August-**

Summerbreak. It was hot. Today was the day where everyone was going to a hotel more like.. they were going to a holiday home Ayaka won.

_How it happened:_

_Saturday of July the 27th. _

_Kumiko,Ayaka and Yoko are shopping together. After they finished they went home on their way home a man stopped them. _

_"Welcome! Welcome! Here you can win your holiday home, tickets to a concert, a flight to Hawaii and other but today! Young lady, there do you want to turn the wheel?" _

_The young lady was Ayaka she looked to Yoko and Kumiko and they smiled at her._

_"Okay" she said to the man and spined the wheel. There was a red marble. Ding,Ding,Ding,Ding! "We have a winner for the holiday home!" _

And that happened. Well, there is Kumiko,Yoko,Mikoto,Himawari,Munakata,Izumo,Shou,Ta tara and Ayaka. "What are YOU doing here?" the red head asked. "That's what I give back to you"

Right. Ayaka met Munakata in the middle of may. She got lost and searched the library so he helped her and then they found their interests.

"Midori can't come because he has patients…" Yoko said.

"Is it really good to have 9 persons with you?" Izumo asked.

"No, It's okay this girl does everything for us so.. I think this is okay and she didn't feel well the past few weeks.. so I think to make her smile is the best we can do now"

"Oh, well, if you say so then it's okay"

"Everyone! Let's go now"

"Yes~"

"Pre…tty.."

"Hmm? Oh! Woah! That's really pretty"

"Ah" The sea!"

"Let's enjoy this okay?"

"Okay, there we are.. "

"Woah! Is this big!"

"The old man said that.. It will suit for us.. and he said it looks like that from the picture.. BUT WHAT IS THAT!?"

"Ah.. my head hurts now.."

"Let's go in now and then we can look around here…"

_A garden? A girl with black long hair was sitting on the ground. She was fixing the flowers. "They are in their full bloom.. so wonderful"_

_"Ah, are you done with your work?" _

_"Yes, You really love flowers.. no, you love everything well.. seems like it that you love everything and can't hate but...you are who you are.."_

_"Why are you saying that?" _

_The man with bright sand almost white colored hair looked at her and smiled._

_"Give me your hand." She gave him her hand and danced to the song of __Flowers singing in the sun._

_"Do you hear it?" _

_"Yes, they are singing so wonderfully…"_

_Pfft.. They laughed and then a step and the two of them where on the ground._

_"Sorry, I stumpled.."_

_"Don't worry nothing bad happened..It's okay, I just don't want that you get hurt, understand?" _

_She nodded and she felt that her heart beat faster and her face pure red._

_A warm hand was on her cheek and his face was very close to hers. _

_Hnng.. Oh, It's warm but cold.. why? _

"Aya-chan! There you are everyone is waiting and searching for you"

"Sorry Miki-chan I fell asleep"

"Oh! That's typical from you, you are like him hehe"

"I-I am not"

"Oh, you are so cute if you blush~"

"Hey! We are waiting for you!

"We are coming~"

**-August next day-**

In the morning it was quite energetic because of the beach and the hot weather.

"Be careful! I will stay here with Kusanagi and we will prepare the meal okay?"

"Okay, Miki-chan, Ayaka! We are going without you"

"Wait! Ayaka! You have to wea-!"

Bam..rolling.. the stairs.. down..

"Ah! S-Sorry I-Is everything okay?"

"yeah…"

"Really.."

-At the beach-

"Woah! This is awesome!" Himawari said amazed.

"It's really huge" Munakata said.

"From the building it doesn't looks like it" Shou mumbled.

"Awohoo!" Himawari shouted and jumped into the water.

"Hey! Miki-chan!" Kumiko yelled.

"It's okay I think.." Shou said.

"Ah,there is a good place to sit" Munakata said while pointing at the place.

"Mikoto let's swim together!"

"Hmm.." he mumbled.

"Wha! M-M-M-M-M-Mikoto?! What are you doing" Kumiko stutters.

"Your bikini was not really tied" he said.

"Th-Thanks.."

"cute.." the red head kissed her on the lips.

"W-W-W-W-What!? M-Mikoto? N-Not here.."

"Heh~ King! you are really an adult"

"Wha?! Totsuka Tatara!"

"Ah! What's that?"

"Hmm?.. It's a baby crab", Munakata said with a smile to her, "look, there is another one."

"Aya-chan! Everyone some swim too!" Himawari shouted while running to them.

"Ah! I really like to! wait.."

The boys were taking their shirts off.

"Ayaka-chan? Is something? you look a bit.." Kumiko asked worried.

She blushed, "N-N-N-No i-it's nothing.." and blushed more.

"Eh?"

"Don't worry just hold my hand okay? and if something will happen to you then I will hold you okay?" Kumiko said with a smiled and took her to the water.

_I though I could spent time with her_… the boys though.

"Ne~ King~ Reisi-san~"

_Don't give me this face._

"Okay.." The two of them said like from one mouth.

"I stay here I am not good with water."

_"Woaaah! Look the ocean!" _

_"It's really beautiful and the smell of salty water…" _

_"It's so blue like the sky.." _

_"Hey wait! -! " _

_"Look! Look! It's cold but it's pleasant!" _

_"Nio,Jack what is with you?"_

_"Nothing, - why don you guys go too?" _

_"I stay here.. hehe" _

_"C'mon! -! -! you should feel this too!" _

_"Ah… Okay!"_

_"Wahoo! Take this" _

_"Waah! .. Really… Here!" _

_"Hey you three are soaking wet now.." _

_"Well that was worth it!"_

_"Yes, worth it for catching a cold" _

_"We are sorry" _

_"-, do you want to walk with me on the beach at sunset?_

_"That would be nice -" _

"Hey something wrong?" Shou asked.

"No, it's just I remembered something that's all"

"Okay! Tomorrow let's go shopping together! Just us girls"

"That would be nice"

"Yaaay~"

Soon the summer break was over and they had to go to school or work.

It was wonderful days with them.

"Next time let us do this again.. and he other again okay?" the black hair girl asked before they go back home.

"Sure" they answered.

"Ah! Let us take a photo! We won't get the chance again to win this.. hehe.."

Everyone smiled, well, Kumiko blushed because of Mikoto. He kissed her on the cheek. And then they looked surprised and then laughed.

_[A Summer with the Family]_

* * *

**I am sooo deeply sorry for the late chapter.. but well I did stuff and I am writing on Omakes xD because well and next update will an OC information ;) yeah reaaally sorry about that T_T please make rewievs so that I know If I did a good job . **_  
_

**Sorry about that.. and well I am thinking like hell on this O_o and .. uhm.. It's really awkward xD and yeah... and somehow.. Okay in the Omake of this will be more of the girls . xDD Okay ;) See you next time :***


	6. Omake chapter 2&3

**No memories and a similar feeling Omake (chapter 2)**

**-In the living room-**

"I don't need the notepad"

"What you can speak..why didn't you say so-"

"I said so … I mean why can your brother understand something that I don't show?"

"What do you mean?"

"My thoughts, my dreams, my memories he can see them..I think?"

"You THINK.. but you know he is a good boy even if our parents abandoned us we live together with Kumiko.. and you now.. we don't need anything else"

"But I suddenly came in here and I will give you big-"

"You are a really kind girl and I think that you can protect him from his stupidness"

"You know.. last time I was dreaming of a rabbit,a raven, a bird and a lion. The little bird was really sad then the raven and the rabbit came and said: "Come with us and let's have fun together" They saw the lion and annoyed him. Then he ran after them and the rabbit had a frying pan and smashed it in his face…Then he slipped out from a rock that the raven let there and then the lion and the little bird fell into a river of chocolate.. later Kumiko wake me up and we had breakfast together.. after Totsuka came from the school he asked me why the rabbit had a frying pan with him"

"That sounds cute and funny.."

She ruffled Ayaka's hair and showed her some family photo's.

**A Place to stay Omake (chapter 3)**

**-In Totsuka Tatara's Room-**

"Hey, Shou-chan" he whispered.

"What is it? And don't call me Shou-chan!" he said quiet annoyed.

"Why? It's cute.. hehe"

"What do you want? You have to go to school tomorrow so go sleep."

"What you told us earlier.. you didn't got cut off right?"

"That's right.. actually we lost her..and she lost us… we searched everywhere but didn't find her until now and we don't know where the others are… well why.. this happened.. it's a sad story.. but you know, it's okay.. she has a reason why she is hiding something from us.."

"That's really sad.. but.. what bothers me a lot more now ….. aren't -"

"JUST SHUT THE HELL UP AND GO TO SLEEP"

"Hahaha! Okay Good Night"

* * *

**This is just something that I put in there because.. well I read it again and I was like.. WTF did I wrote xDD yeah but here is a little extra ;) glad you enjoyed it ;) I will/am writing on the other part of 7 Days so this will be something ... Okay ;) then Have a nice day / Nice Dream **


	7. 7 Days ( part 3)

**WARINING! THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS HORROR AND ANGST! SO YOU READ IT FOR YOURESELF.. SO (I'M SORRY) **

**You can read the next chapter without having to read this.. (?) I don't really know if it will be like that.. but Please it's your coice if you read it or not ^^ So en-not-joy it .**

* * *

**7 Days (part 3)**

**-September Friday-**

It's autumn. It's warm but cold. Today is friday and every friday Ayaka goes shopping for dinner because on friday everyone comes home later. But this friday was something strange.. the weather didn't looked good.

"Tatara… Good Morning you are really early today is something wrong?"

"No, it's just I smelled the tasty from Ayaka cooked breakfast."

She blushed, "It's not that good.. Your's is much better but Yoko's and Kumiko's too.." , she said while fumbling with the apron.

"Cute…"

"Did you said something?"

"Eh? N-no it's nothing~"

"Do you have a fever? you are red.."

"N-No, everything is fine don't sweat it!"

"But you always say something like that…"

They flirted without noticing it.

* * *

Kumiko and Yoko came down and ate breakfast with the two.

"So early in the morning and you two are still young and flirting?"

"Eh? What do you mean?" the two baffled like from a mouth.

"See, like a married couple.. well I think Kumiko and Mikoto are already like that"

"What do you mean by that?!"

"You are a couple right?" Yoko asked whit a smile.

"Y-yeah… but.. umm"

"Ah! If I don't hurry now I won't make it in time and I have to go to Mikoto now too!"

"Haha okay! Be careful!~" Tatara waved her.

"Yes!" she said while trying to put on her shoes. Then opening the door when-

"Woah! Miki-chan don't startle me like that!"

"Sorry! Are ou going now?.. Well, then have a nice day~ Tatara-kun? I came to get you! we have to feed the rabbits today!"

"Ah! right.. I promised the kindergarden where Midori-chan worked last month..."

"You be careful too!"

"You too! Bye!"

"Okay, I have to go to work now I will be home maybe tomorrow or late in the night.. promise me to not open the door because it's a bit dangerous in this season"

"Yes, please, take this"

"Bento? Thanks! I got to eat the homemade Bento from my little girl~ bye!"

She waved her and get inside the house. "My Little Girl.. Am I part of the family?.. no, no" the girl shakes her head. And looked if she can do something in the time.

* * *

It was already **1:30 p.m**. The neighbour came over to them before, she opened the door the black hair girl asked who it is then opened it as she saw the old woman.

"You are really a good girl! To listen to them like that… Just like you are another family member of them!"

"F-Family?"

"Yes, since you are here everyone here is more livelier then usually. You make other smile just with your presence.." the old woman smiled and gave her a cake like always on friday.

"Ah! C-Can you tell the others that I won't come today ... I-"

"It's okay! I will tell them!" the old woman said to her with a smile and walked away.

"Thanks!" the girl bowed and get her keys.

* * *

**2:50 p.m** she walked to the convenience store but suddenly it started to rain. It poured like hell. She didn't have an umbrella, because the umbrella broke the last time. With a little shock she looked at her cell phone. A mail.

_From Kumiko _

_to Ayaka_

_RE: Sorry_

_I am really sorry but it's pouring outside. So I wait with Mikoto in the bar! Really sorry! Please be save..!_

**xxxxxxxxxxxxx**_  
_

_From Ayaka_

_to Kumiko_

_RE: Don't worry!_

_Don't worry! I am fine! It's good that Mikoto and Izumo are there so don't worry I am okay :)_

**xxxxxxxxxx**

_From Yoko_

_to Ayaka_

_RE: Are you okay? _

_Hey! Are you okay? it started pouring like hell.. so I was worried If you are save at home._

**xxxxxxxxxxxx**

_From Ayaka_

_to Yoko_

_RE: I'm okay_

_I'm sorry if I make you worry but I am okay... ^^_

**xxxxxxxxxxxx**

Then a man came with sportscar asking her if she wants him to drive her home.

"Hey sweetie, want me to drive you home?" the man asked.

"No, I am fine"

"Hey don't be like that it's raining"

"I know.. I said I can go alone by myself"

"Tch.. you are really sweet but you piss me off now.. get her"

"WHA?!"

They have knocked her unconscious with a hand on her neck and driven away.

"huh? Wasn't it Ayaka-chan?"

"What is it Munakata-san?"

"Nothing I though I saw Ayaka-chan"

"Ayaka? Ah! the girl you are hanging out often lately oh wait are you maybe..? Whoa having to girls"

"Don't get on wrong ideas..I said that I am not.."

* * *

"Hey! Wake up! Wake up I said!" a man in grey clothes yelled at the black hair girl that just wake up from the hit.

She was tied up and a tissue was in her mouth.

"Stop yelling at her she won't wake up, if you do that" someone said that was coming in.

"Wha!? B-Boss.. I'm sorry"

"You know you are really cute" the "boss" said with a smirk on his face, "Leave me alone with her.." he said and looked at them with cold eyes.

Then they leave. "You know you have really pretty hair not only your hair… look at these eyes and your figure is just perfect.." He flirted. The man had a strong body but he was slim and had dark brown short hair. He had a green top with a blue jacket and jeans on.

"Whaf fo you fantf trom vie?" (What do you want from me) she asked with the tissue in her mouth.

"Oh, sorry" he takes the tissue from her mouth and flirted even more, "Really your voice turns me on even more.."

"W-What's this?!"

"Look.. how hard I am … ..go on and suck it"

"NO! Let me go I won't-" she was cut off as he put his cock violently in her mouth.

"UHMFG!" she cried out loud.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

"That's soo good.. haaah! your mouth feels so.. haaah!…" he moaned and put his thing outside.

"Oh, wait,this.." he takes something from a little suitcase.

He pushed her down on the bed and put the thing that he took from the suitcase..inside her... the thing from the suitcase was a vibrator.

"NO!" she screamed.

**xxxxxxxxx**

"That was really fun… I can't take it anymore you turn me on so much…" he put his cock to her vagina.

"No! Don't do that all of it but not- HYAAA!"

"Woaah! is this your first time? this is just great! you are so tight"

He slammed his cock deeper in her. Rough and fast with pain and tears.

She reached for her cell phone but then a hand got her hold on to her. He had a knife with him holding it near her neck.

"Heh~just call for help it turns me on even more.. go scream for help…bitch.."

"No, please … don't...anymore.."

"What? you want more? Hahaha! I give you more!"

She was shocked as he trusted it more and more making her bleed.

**xxxxxxxxx**

"God! I'm cuming!" he shouted while trusting harder and faster.

"No! No! No! Not that! please!" but it was too late he came inside her.

"Oh god.. you can still keep going, right?"

**xxxxxxxx**

She couldn't hear his moanings anymore.. she was lost.. her eyes looked cold..

..._ Don't please…someone.. help me.._

* * *

_Huh? That was.. Ayaka-chan's! .. _The one who got her message was a blue-hairish boy that was sitting at home learning. Reisi Munakata. He was trying to call her.

"What is happening with her? Why won't she go on her cell phone? wait.." he though hard where the car went that he saw today. Then he remebered.

"Ah! Right!"

I'm going outside bit"

"Wait! It's still raining! master!"

"I'll take the umbrella with me!"

He ran as fast as he can while trying to contact Kumiko but she didn't hold it. Then he tried it by Yoko, then Midori, then Shou but no one was going to pick up. He didn't have the number from Mikoto and Tatara so he couldn't contact them too.

* * *

There he was standing, in front of the house, that house where a co-worker from a café.

He looked at it a bit and then went to the door. It was open.

_It's open?! Why, is the door open?_

Then he heard a voice behind him. Searching for a hiding place.

_I have to find her._

He was hiding behind a closet as the person came in he quickly knock him out and tied him up while calling the police.

He heard cracks from a bed and cryings and moanings from a person.

Quickly the blue-ish boy run up to the room where he heard it.

* * *

He listens to who is there.

"C'mon girl! Get up and move!"

_It's only one guy? Okay then I have to knock him out… let's find something… ah! there, this bottle._

He opens slowly and quietly the door then he sneaks up from behind and-!

"Are you okay!? Ayaka-chan!? Ayaka-chan can you hear me?!..Shit."

Munakata tied the guy that raped Ayaka up and looked outside if the police is going to be here. He gives her his jacket from him to wear. "Here, It's cold.. the police will be there soon, so hold on a bit okay? We have to stay here a bit…"

"I….Rei..si…." she started to cry.

"What is it? I am here… you don't have to be scared okay?"

"… _hic_… I…I.. I.. don't… feel… good"

He realized that she was pale... really pale.

"Wait, I'll bring you to the toilet"

* * *

She started puking, it sounded terrible. He helped her by staying at her side and saying something comforting.

A shadow was behind Munakata it was a shadow with something that was blinking. Suddenly the shadow was not there anymore. "Are you okay?!" a man in a blue uniform asked.

"We are Scepter4, Jeff Hamingston and Kaito Torashi you are detention because of raping, killing and torturing of Strains and humans!" another one in a blue uniform shouted at them.

"Scepter4?! But what are you doing here? I called the police.. and raper?!"

"We are responsible for the Strains…. Is she okay?" the one that shouted at the men asked.

"No.. We have to bring her to the hospital I think.. she was puking horrible and coughing blood.."

"Okay, you come with us, what's your name?"

"My name is Reisi Munakata"

* * *

_I remember…. something like that happened before.. I don't want to remember but then I want because.. there was - she helped me… she.. Huh? It's getting dark? .. … so dark.. I can't breathe… help... oh… A hand.. it's so warm.. comforting…. warm.._

Back to the reality. **3.40 a.m **The black hair girl that was raped the other day was in the hospital. Next to her a woman.

"Where…am…I?…"

"Oh, Did I wake you? You are in the hospital. Go back to sleep it's still dark.. " the nurse said.

"What...happened?"

"I don't really know… All I know that your boyfriend was by your side, he didn't wanted to leave.. plus he got a cold.."

"Boy….friend?..a..cold?"

"He is not your boyfriend? Sorry.. I though so .. but you know he is holding your hand all the time and he even says your name… They said to me that he took care of you the whole time.. well better go back to sleep now okay?"

"They?..I am such a trouble for everyone.."

"No, you are not you know I feel really comfortable around you.. even if I don't really know you.. .. Scepter4 helped you two out from the situation I heard... well then, Good Night..."

The nurse looked back before she went outside, "Good Night you two" she smiled and went with a tablet.

"Reisi…. Thank you…" the girl smiled and kissed him on his forehead.

* * *

**It was morning. **

_Hmm? Ayaka?_ …" AYAKA?!"

"What is it Reisi?"

"Thank god.. S-Sorry, I started to shout.. Is everything okay with you?"

"Y-Yes.. Sorry for making you worry plus you got a cold because of me" she said with a sad face.

"I had a cold?"

"yeah.. the nurse took care of us two.."

"if you mention it now I realize that I have other clothes on..but.. are you really okay? shouldn't-"

"It's all right I said.. So don't worry! You should go home now! A maid called here and said she will pick you up at 1.45 p.m"

"1.45 p.m?…" he looked at his cell phone, "It's in 10 minutes.. let's talk about something nice for the 10 minutes"

They chatted a bit and then he had to go he wished her health and good luck that nothing bad happend to her.

* * *

Later on in the afternoon everyone came to visit her. Mikoto,Kumiko,Midori,Shou,Yoko and Tatara. They started to ask her so many questions and Kumiko even started to cry because she was really really worried.

"Kumiko, why are you crying?" the black hair girl asked.

"Because, I was really really worried.. everyone was! and you are like my little sister, you are part of our family!"

"I am?"

"Yes, you are. You know as we got a call from Yoko she said that You are in the hospital and we couldn't go visit you.…" the greenish hair said.

"I am sorry"

"You always think of others before you think of yourself.. You are like my brother"

"Who did this to you?" Mikoto asked with a mad voice because he just wanted to kill the one who did this to her.

"I-I don't remeber anyome" she lied because she didn't want to make the others worry even more.

"Let's get the topic changed okay! If I see Ayaka-chan's sad face I just want to hug you tight." Yoko said while winking at her.

Then a few days later she was out from the hospital and went to Scepter4 to speak with them... but about what?

* * *

**-October Saturday Halloween-**

Today was the 31th October that means it was the day where children wander around from door to door with costumes and saying "Trick or Treat".

And with that Tatara had an idea of making a movie evening by their home with Kusanagi and Mikoto. He asked Yoko and she said: "Yes, but only if you take care of my sweet little girl! and don't do anything stupid! I am going to a party with my colleagues"

So then Izumo and Mikoto came.

"which horror movie are we watching?" Izumo asked

"We are watching "_Calling Nightmare"_ there is a man that has an accident and every night he gets a call from someone that says how he will die in his Nightmare and kill others in his nightmare.. so and the rest you will see it.. " he smiled that the others we're a bit scared of this smile. They put their things in Tatara's bedroom and then ate something and prepared everything.

* * *

**Evening 9.50 p.m **they sat on the couch in the living room with blankets.

"Ayaka, you can hold my hand okay? I am a little bit scared too" Kumiko whispers to her.

"….You have Mikoto.. He will be jealous.."

Mikoto just watched the movie and grabbed Kumiko's hand. He couldn't see her face really but he knew that her face was pure red.

"Waahh~ It's so scary", Tatara said with a smile, "Are you cold?" he asked Ayaka.

"A bit..", then all moved a bit closer together, "Is it okay now? See, you don't have to be scared we are here okay?" Izumo said and the black hair girl looking around and nodded.

Izumo giggled a bit because Tatara and Ayaka were asleep.

"How can the two of them fall asleep?! This movie is too scary!" Kumiko looked bit scared as she noticed that Mikoto kissed her. "Still scared?", the redhead asked her and she shocked her head, "N-No.."

"Let's go to sleep now" Izumo stood up and turn off the TV.

"And what are we doing with the two there?" Kumiko asked.

"Just let the two there..",he put the blanket a bit away, "Look, you don't want to wake them up right? The two were holding hands the whole movie trough till they fell asleep."

"No, I don't..then let's sleep too okay?"

"I sleep with you"

"M-Mikoto?! N-No you can't do that"

"Why? That kid is sleeping with her too"

"T-They are still kids.."

Mikoto stared at her and carries her to Kumiko's room.

"WHA!? Mikoto!? Kusanagi-san help me!"

"Good Night you two and you too" he smiled and walked to Tatara's room.

* * *

**11.55 p.m **Tick,Tock,Tick,Tock… The clock in the living room was loud if it's really quiet.

_Hnnmm…It's so warm..? _"Eh? A-Ayaka?! Huh? What time is it?…I can't see it.." the sandy hair boy was confused.

"I-I think I stay l-like this" he was pure red and noticed that she can't sleep well.

"Ayaka! Ayaka! Ayaka! wake up!"

He tried to wake her up he couldn't go up to ask the others because she was bottom of him and hold on to him.

But then he saw her dream… again.. such a horrible sight.. his grip on her was tighter then before.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

_Run! Run! Run! I said run! Why won't you move legs?! I don't want to see it! _

_"Look, Ayaka~ Look at me and remember who you are!" _

_No, I don't want to.. _

_"Why won't you look at me!" _

_Leave me alone… please…_

_She started to cry as she heard someone's heart was torn out. She looked up and saw blood splattered everywhere… A scream.. she wanted to scream but couldn't.. _

_Another person was sliced up… slowly realizing it was a little girl.. trying to reach to someone and saying "I'm sorry -! I am sorry!" she had loss of blood…._

_"Look, Ayaka! Isn't this cute?" the person that always speaks to her in the nightmare was holding a head in her hands. _

_The head opened his eyes and the eyes.. blood started to come from them…._

_"NO! NO! LEAVE ME ALONE!" _

_"What? running away? you can't run away from this! hahaha.. HAHAHA! HAHHAHHAHAHAHHAHA!" the creepy laugh echoed in the empty black room._

_Running… Running… Running..Into the darkness.. more and more.. Eyes and mouths on the wall.. looking at her and laughing… _

_there was light.. light.. but it was so red.. red.. red.. red.._

**xxxxxxxxxxxx**

Suddenly_ she was where a burning villa stand on a steep cliff. With another girl..and men's. She couldn't see the face from the two of them._

_***"Lauf! Bitte! Ich werde sie zurück halten! Bitte!" _

_"Nein! Ich kann nicht! Du spinnst doch! Ich lasse dich nicht zurück! Niemals du bist wie meine kleine Schwester!" _

_"Ich weiß.. Es tut mir leid" _

_The girl called "kleine Schwester" pushed the other from the cliff with a sad face on her. "Es tut mir leid" _

_The Woman that was pushed from the cliff fell into a river. She sank… couldn't breath… air..air.._

* * *

Then Ayaka woke up whit a shock. "Everything okay?!" There was Izumo,Mikoto and Kumiko standing and Tatara under her. "Air.. Air.. can't.. breath.."

"Okay take a deep breath.." Kumiko said to her with a really worried face.

"Here, water" Izumo gave her a glass of water.

"Better?" Mikoto asked her.

She nodded but had tears in her eyes that couldn't see anyone.

Then a sandy hair boy hold her hand tighter.

"I tried to wake you up but you wouldn't so the others came down because they heard you…Did you had a nightmare?" He knew what dream it was but he asked her though. "I am fine now..I am sorry for making you worry"

"Well, I think the movie was a bit too scary for you.. I think" Kumiko said while patting her on her head.

"Do you want to sleep with us?" the brunette girl asked.

"Huh?" the boys went like from a mouth.

"I think it's okay right King?~" Tatara said whit a smile trying to hide what horrible thing he just saw. "Do what you want…" Mikoto said while staring at Kumiko and Izumo giggling.

Everyone were really close to Ayaka. It was so warm.

* * *

**So somehow.. it get's like this with the little space between every sentence (?) I don't want it and it get automatically anyone help? well.. hope you liked it! I pressed myself away from it because I didn't want to write something this curel.. T_T (raping and .. killing)**

**and somehow.. totsuka's hair color is always changing.. / because I don't know what to write.. sooo soooryy T_T Please don't judge me... Haha... I forgot what yoko's hair color.. is .. *coughing***

**This person is covering her face in emberassment.**

* * *

**That German part :3**

***** "Run! Please! I'll hold them back! Please!"**

**"No! I can't! You are crazy! I won't let you back! You are like my little sister!" **

**"I know... I am sorry" **

**The girl called "Little sister" pushed the other from the cliff with a sad face on her. "I am sorry"**


	8. 7 Days (part 4)

**It's out.. I .. because of this.. I just... sleep now.. okay? **

**Enjoy it ;)**

* * *

**7 Days (part 4)**

**-November -**

November. It was just normal and cold. The days were like always.

Ayaka waking up, and getting everyone to wake up as well.

Making breakfast with one of the girls.

Saying "Take care" to them when they go to school or work.

Going to shopping if they needed something.

If there is nothing that they needed she just cleans the house, if there is something to clean.

Learning,watching TV, listen to music, playing a game, drawing something if she is bored.

Then going to Shou and Midori bringing them something or get something from them if there is something.

Waiting for Kumiko and Tatara coming home from school waiting in the bar from Izumo. Or going to Scepter4 talking a bit with the subordinates.

Making evening meal with Kumiko and Tatara.

Helping the two with their homework.

Going to Kumiko's or Tatara's room to chat with them a bit.

Sleeping. Mostly sleeping in Tatara's bed if he have other things to do.

Then it starts the next day like that.

* * *

**-December Sunday-**

Today is a really really special day. Everyone was so hyper because of it. Not because they had no school. Everywhere where so pretty lights hanging somewhere on buildings and trees. A tree was standing in the living room from Totsuka's family decorated by colorful small objects and fairy lights. Right, the special day was Christmas. The day were the family is together, the day where a person gives love to another person, the day were Jesus was born, the day were Santa gives presents, the day where something happened.

_Piep,Piep,Piep.._

It was an alarm just sneezed. It was a black hair girl that just woken up. Ayaka is her name. She had mussed hair and crumbled pajamas on with a blanket on her. On her way to Tatara's bed like every morning.

As she was in front of his door she found a letter. Today the 24th letter. She hid that from everyone because she didn't to worry them more. The black hair girl just put it in her pajamas little pocket. What the others hid was the same. Tatara,Mikoto and Reisi got similar letters. But what was in it? the three of them spoke one time about it as Ayaka was still in the hospital. They saw a letter on her bed and read it, she was still asleep so she couldn't know. Today Ayaka had to choose. But she didn't care… But what? Do you ask yourself? _Why? What do she has to choose? _Just wait…

* * *

Walking into Tatara's room, the girl looks at him with sad eyes, eyes that saw many beautiful and horrible things. "Tatara…" she said quiet with a shaky voice.

The hair of the sandy hair is in the face so she takes them back, when suddenly-

Now the girl with the black hair is in his bed looking in Tatara's face.

"Ayaka…"

_S-So close… is he dreaming?… he has long eyelashes, such a nice skin, lips that always smile, hair color like the color from the beach were we were… and he is so warm.. _

"Why do I always feel comfortable around you?" saying her thought out loud.

"Maybe, that's because you found me, Ayaka", the sandy hair boy whispers in her ear, "Say my name again, you never say my first name." he whispers with his eyes closed.

The girl turns red. Pure red. She stutters saying his name…"T-T..Totsuka.."

The boy opens his eyes looking in hers, "That's my last name", saying and pushing her closer to him, smiling.

She couldn't look in his eyes, but then, they are looking each other deep in the eyes.

"Tatara" she says without stuttering.

He turns red too, as someone says, "You two are too cute together", Yoko the eldest of them is standing on Tatara's door.

"ASDFGHJKL!" The two of them couldn't say a proper right word and became more red then before.

"I.. I will go to the bathroom…" the girl with the black hair that was red like a rose was walking to the bathroom, a bit shaky on her legs.

Yoko asking Tatara helping her by the breakfast.

"S-Sure.. by the way Nee-chan how long where you standing there?"

"Well~ hehe"

* * *

It was **noon. **Kumiko had really cute clothes on and her hair was made cute too.

"D-Do I really have to wear this? I just go to Mikoto a bit.. and then come back"

"You have to wear this! He is your boyfriend and I will let you of on Christmas so do something with him okay!"

"huh?! W-What do you mean by that?"

"Don't speak anymore and go! Otherwise I won't give you "

Yoko threaten her always just for fun. "You have to give him service" she whispers Kumiko to.

And Kumiko flushed red. "O-Okay.."

Ayaka was running down. "Eh? Ayaka don't run you always- BAM"

Too late, she went to a closet, "Hitai…" rubbing on her forehead. "Here, Kumiko.. That's a present for you two from me, open it if you are with him okay?"

"O-Okay.. now I am really curious about it..Then! I go! Merry Christmas!"

"Merry Christmas" The three wished her and waved her.

"I'm sorry" the black hair girl said quiet that nobody can hear.

* * *

**-In the living room-**

"What are we going to eat now?" the blonde with red on the tips asked.

"Ah! I know how about Sukiyaki? We still have a lot"

"Suki…yaki? What's it?"

"You know that's a hotpot with "water" in it and you can put raw meat, raw fish, noodles and vegetables in it, You have to put the things you want in it and then you have to wait until it's done and you can take it out and eat it. But you have to be careful the pot is hot and the meal too~"

"It's sounds good! I want to eat it"

"hehe~ Okay then we are going to prepare it now~"

Ring~Ring~ The telephone was ringing.

"I get it"

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Hello, Shihane here"

"Ah, Ayaka? Merry Christmas"

"Midori, Merry Christmas you too.. I think I say it for everyone"

"You are really.. Can I speak with Yoko?"

"Yoko? Yes, she is here…. Okay Bye"

"Yoko, Midori wants to speak with you, he asked if you can come to him now"

"Hmm? Okay, You two don't make anything stupid okay? I swear I come home okay" she smiled and put her jacket on and went outside.

"Now we are alone… What do you have to do with the sukiyaki?"

"Ah! I'll show you"

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

* * *

**-In the kitchen-**

The black hair girl and the sandy hair boy are standing in the kitchen preparing everything. "Totsu…I-I mean.. Tatara.. What do you think of me?"

The sandy hair boy was a bit startled from the question that he cut a bit in his finger.

"Ah!.." He puts the knife away and looks where he cut himself. It was not a deep cut.

"S-Sorry, I shouldn't have asked you that now.."

"Don't worry! It'll all work out! It's just a little cut"

As he says Ayaka takes his finger and licks it.

"A-A-A-Ayaka?! W-What are you doing?"

"See, It's not there anymore"

"Eh? It's not there anymore…" Tatara was looking at the cut… but there was no cut anymore.

"Ayaka? Did you…"

The girl was holding her finger and looking at him, "What is it?" she asked him.

He then hold her on her wrist, looking her deep in the eyes.

She blushed, he was going to say something but then Yoko came back.

"I'm home kiddies~"

The two quickly going on the things that they were doing. Washing, cutting, washing, cutting.

"Ohooo~ What's with this tense atmosphere? What happened here? hehe~ Ayaka, Tatara can you two go to Noriko-chan? She will gig you the things"

"O-Okay"

* * *

**-On the way to Noriko an co-worker from Yoko-**

There was an awkward silence. But then there was the beautiful sight of a full road with music,light,decorating,couplesm friends and were a Cappella singing a christmas love song. The girl with the black hair was fascinated men and didn't pay attention if Tatara was standing too or not.

"Eh?! Ayaka?! Where are you?" the sandy hair was looking around.

The black hair girl soon realized that the boy that was near her wasn't around.

She looked a bit afraid in the crowd. Then the men realized that she was looking for someone, starting to sing questions.

"Lady, over there~ who are you looking for~"

"M-Me?…"

"Yes~ youu~ Do you search your boyfriend~~"

Then suddenly someone is packing her on the wrist.

"Ayaka! I found you! Sorry, I didn't pay attention…" then he hugged her without noticing that everyone around them were smiling.

"Ta-Tatara they are staring at us"

Quickly realising her then the two walked away. Blushing.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"I'm sorry" the two said like from a mouth. Pffft. The two started laughing.

"That was a bit embarrassing" the sandy hair said.

The two went silent again. There were standing in front of Noriko's house unknowingly. Holding hands and blushing. The girl with the black hair wanted to say something as-

"Ah! Yoko-chan's little brother!"

The two looked to the person who said that. A young and good looking woman with a man was standing at the door.

"Come inside, it's cold you have to wait a bit okay?"

"Y-Yes" the two answered.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

* * *

**Meanwhile **is Yoko at home sitting alone waiting for them but then-

Ding~Dong~ "Huh? back already?"

"You two are surely quick-" Yoko stopped to say something as Emiko and Ken their parents stood there.

"What are you two doing here?!"

"We wanted to see you…"

"Haven't I told you to not come here anymore?!"

"Now, Now Yoko, let us in and chat"

Yoko just looked at them, "Fine, come in", she said with a angry voice.

They were chatting or to say Yoko wasn't really happy about this. She was sad but angry. Then Tatara and Ayaka came home.

"We are home~"

"You know next time you go and get your things Nee-chan" the sandy hair boy said and walked with Ayaka to the living room. His eyes widening as he sees his parents.

"Mother? Father?"

As Ayaka sees them she sees the past and the future of them.

Because of the pain in her she runs outside.

She saw it again.. The woman that is always in her dreams, Nightmare or not the woman is always there but then not because she knows already.

"Wha-!? Ayaka?! Where are you!" Yoko screaming out to her.

Tatara then runs after her.

* * *

He didn't found her. He lost her. He didn't want to leave her alone in the evening.

"Where are you?" asking himself desperate. Then there is it again. A smilier feeling that was inside. Sadness, happiness, Love, Pain. But what's that? A song? A song that everyone reached. It was quite. Even the music from downtown was like standing still it felt like the time stopped.

* * *

_Flowers bloom peaceful,_

_Oh, how beautiful to see,_

_In the evening the stars are shining,_

_Even if its rains, the stars will be shining in my eyes,_

_The wind with his fresh fragrance,_

_My heart overflowing of your warmth, _

_holding hands,_

_A voice, so soft, is calling_

_I will sing,dream and live _

_With you by my side,_

_the world like a book,_

_his colors so wonderful,_

_canvas from the sight we saw is slightly disappearing,_

_Shattered glass,_

_you were holding your hand out,_

_"Never let go" you said,_

_My heart overflowing of your warmth, _

_holding hands,_

_A voice, so soft, is calling_

_I will sing,dream and live _

_With you by my side,_

_giving you my heart and my smile,_

_to exchange you give me your tears,_

_The feeling to have you,_

_I won't ever feel alone now._

* * *

There the sandy hair boy was standing again. On the narrow path he goes along the trees.

The church. His eyes widened as he sees the snow that was glittering. The stars shining brighter then the moon.

As he enters the church he saw her, staying in the front, singing.

The wind blowing trough her hair that were open.

Stopping to singing. "Va..argh…." he wanted to say a name but then he got a headache.

"Tatara?! Is everything okay with you?" the girl asking him with a worried face.

"It's okay, It's okay, I am fine" he answered.

"Ah, I am sorry I ran outside.. and then I made you run after me and-"

The boy patted her on her head saying, "Don't worry, at least I found you", with a smile.

"I am sorry…"

"Why are you apologizing?"

"I know… everything….I got every memory back… I am such a horrible person. I wanted to forget. I wanted to disappear. I killed so many. Then again I make everyone worry about me, protecting me. I didn't wanted my real Emotions..I sworn to myself that I won't love.. but then I did.. I still-"

The girl was cut off as suddenly she felt something soft against her lips.

A kiss. Her eyes widening, then slowly closing. Feeling the warmth of it.

"I love you" Tatara confessed his love to her.

"No, you don't you just imagine it! I can't-"

Again. Tatara's soft lips were against hers taking a breath that she wanted to say something again, "Don't say anything", he kissed her again, passionately with a hug.

"You can cry If you want to… I still don't really know who I am.. nor you"

Hugging her tight hearing her cry.

* * *

As they were coming back opening the door Yoko hugged the two of them tight sobbing.

"Tatara! Ayaka!" Kumiko was there too, hugging them too. Even Mikoto was there looking relieved.

Emiko and Ken going to see them, "I think we shouldn't interrupt and go", Emiko said a bit sad. "Wait, Christmas is a day where you spent the time together with family… so stay here till tomorrow.. Even if we don't have much space that everyone can sleep here" Yoko said with a light smile. The two faces lighten up. Looking at each other smiling.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

* * *

**Night.** Yoko sleeping in her room. Emiko and Ken sleeping in Ayaka's room. And the other four? Mikoto sleeping with Kumiko.. and Ayaka with Tatara.

The two very close to each other holding hands.

_Merry Christmas my angel._

* * *

**-New years-**

This will be the last day. The last day? Why? Just read okay?

Today was Sunday and ironically Ayaka was not the first that was up. She was the last one. Anyhow she didn't want to wake up at all.

"Where is Ayaka?" Kumiko asked.

"I think still sleeping?" Yoko answered while watching TV.

"I'll wake her up~" then Tatara went up to the black hair girl room.

"Somehow…"

"Onee-chan did you say something?"

"No, it's nothing"

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"I'm coming in~"

He entered the girls room.

"Ayaka?" saying her name. He sat on her bed, leaning to her ears. Blowing in her ears trying to tickle her. Then she wakes up. "Good Morning~"

"Nghm.." she puts her arms out the sign that she wants to be carried down.

"You really.." he carries her on his back. Going downstairs.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"There we are"

"So sleepy?", Yoko asked with her mouth full, "My little girl~ want me to feed you?" she looked at her with a smile.

Ayaka nodded. "Okay, Say Aaaahh~" the girl opened her mouth saying "Ah".

"So cute~ Ah! right.. Today Miki will-"

Ding~Dong~!

"I get on there"

"Ah! Kumiko-chan!"

"Jo.."

"Hello, there"

"M-Mikoto?! Munakata-kun?! … MIKI?!"

"Oh, my, my come inside it's cold outside."

"What?! Onee-chan!?"

"Let them in my little cute sister"

"….."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Really?! You.. three are staying here…. I can't anymore.."

"What's wrong? Is it that bad?"

"N-No it's just..It's nothing"

Yoko giggled and Kumiko just blushing. Miki and Tatara are chatting with each other Munakata and Yoko too.. and Mikoto with Kumiko.. watching TV. Where is Ayaka?

"Hmm?" Miki was going to Ayaka. She called her name but the girl didn't response.

She wanted to go inside when suddenly-

Ayaka came outside. "Sorry, I was just doing something"

"Okay" , Miki said with a smile trying to look inside.. What did she saw?

"Let's make the last memories of this year okay?"

"?.. S-Sure!"

* * *

**-Afternoon at a café waiting- **

The seven of them were on the way there meeting Shou and Midori on their way.

Chatting and making fun.

Laughing. "Ayaka? What's wrong?", Miki asked her and everyone looking at the black hair girl. "I got a mail from Tsubaki she said it's urgent.. and she needs something"

"I come with you"

"No it's okay I can go alone.."

"Then go but make sure too come back..Here the keys"

"….I'm sorry.." she smiled at them and goes to the house. Looking back smiling and waving, saying, "Happy new year… Goodbye.." that did no one heard.. but they saw that she was saying something.

* * *

**-Evening at the Shrine-**

"Where is she?!"

"…I think.. No.. Aya-chan.. it can't be"

"What do you mean Miki?" Tatara asking her.

"As I got up to her to get her.. she was doing something.. I saw a suitcase.. and she said "Let's make the last memories of this year okay?" .. She.."

"Wait.. that get's me.. as she was going she said something.." Munakata said.

"What?!" Everyone asked.

"I think.. Happy new year.. Goodbye?"

"What.. no she.. why goodbye? I don't understand.."

_Drrr…Drrrr….Drrr…_

The cellphone of Yoko was ringing.

"That's mine"

"Hello?", she put it on volume that everyone can hear. "Yoko? .. I think you did it on volume.. Everyone.. I'm sorry…"

"Where are you?" Kumiko asking.

"…I am- _The next please! _.. I am sorry can you wait a bit? _Yes.. sure… _"

Then something in the background was loud and a annoucement came.

"That sounds like.. the.."

".. I am sorry.. I am going to travel again.. I don't know when I will be back to see you… maybe.. not anymore.. I don't know…. I have to search something.. or someone.. or.. just… I am sorry.. Happy new year everyone.. I promise I won't forget you okay.." she sounded sad.. her voice was really shaky. Then she hang up.

"Fuck! Ayaka! What are you doing! We are going to the airport!" Yoko said angry and sad.

* * *

**-At the airport-**

They were searching.. Ayaka was on the check in. Going to the airplane.

"Ayaka!" Tatara yelled.

She looked behind with swollen eyes, and went to the airplane.

"No.."

They were on the rooftop seeing the airplane from Ayaka going.

_Drrr…Drrr..Drrrr…_ It's Tatara's cellphone this time.

"Tatara… I am sorry… Promise me not to think about me okay?… I just say it… my real name is.. Va- … Love you"

"Don't worry! It'll all work out"

After 5 minutes she was up in the air. Going to travel around the world.

_Happy new year…Love._

* * *

**So.. The song.. I was... I couldn't anymore.. I just .. my brain exploded.. in this chapter that was so hard! the text is in eglish not that good.. but in japanese xDD and yeah.. last chapter of the days from 14 year old Tatara ;) And yeah.. Somehow.. I just.. can't xD rewiev and yeah ;) see you next chapter :DD**


	9. 7 Days Omake

**7 Days part 3 and part 4 Omake**

**-September in the hospital-**

**Room 125**

It was a room from a girl with black long silky hair. She got in the hospital 5 days ago. The girl was raped and was ill. High fever, puking, coughing blood, respiratory problems, stomach ache.

"I'm coming in" a brunette girl said open the door and going in.

"Kumiko…. you said that you are going with your club to bowling today"

"I know, I just wanted to visit you and make a little girls day, you know" she said smiling.

"What's with the bouquet?"

"Oh! I brought it on my way here.. I saw the flower shop with the beautiful flowers, then I though of you"

"….Thanks…" the black hair girl said with a sad face.

"What is it? Don't you like them?"

"I like them.. but you know.. I..I …I'm so sorry!" she started sobbing.

"Eh!?" A-Ayaka.. calm down.."

"I'm scared.. I'm scared… "

"Don't worry I'm here..look at me"

The girl with black hair looked at the brunette girl. "Here", Kumiko wiped her tears away, "You know I was going trough that too.. Mikoto helped me, because of this he got suspended from the school.. well, it's a long story ehehe.."

"Eh? You did go through that? I..I'm sorry.."

"Don't always apologize"

"I'm sorry..Ah!.. I mean.. uhm.."

The brunette girl giggled, "You are so cute.. Like my little sister.", she said and hugged the black hair girl.

"Kumiko?"

"If you get out from the hospital, let's play a lot and go shopping together!"

Ayaka nodded hugging her more. "A-A-Ayaka?! Wait I can't breath-"

She started crying again. "Why are you crying again?!"

"I don't know.. and Kumiko is crying too!"

"N-No.. I just got something in my eyes.."

"Liar..! Stay here!"

"Eh!? I can't"

"WHY?!" she cried like a baby.

"B-Because they don't let me"

"Then I ask them"

30 sobbing minutes later. "You called me Aya-chan?", the nurse looked at the two girl swollen eyes and hugging each other, "What- Okay I'll ask the doctor."

After 10 minutes the nurse came back.

"It's okay.. hahah I asked the doctor he said yes and your mother too."

"T-Thanks" Kumiko thanked her as the nurse walked out she asked herself, "Why "your mother"?"

Then she got the idea of calling Yoko.

Drrr..Drrr.. "Yesch?! Yosho here"

"Yoko Totsuka.. what did you say to the nurse?"

In the background Kumiko could hear Tatara asking about Ayaka.

"N-Nothing?.. Ahahaha.. By the way.. how is Aya-chan doing?"

"You.. If I come home tomorrow you will make the cleaning!"

"Whaaaat?! .. Okay I'm sorry"

Then she hang up.

"Let's talk about boys and stuff okay? By the way who helped you?"

The black hair girl nodded silently, "I can't tell you who.. he said that I have to be quit about that…"

"He?… SAY IT! or I'll tickle you!" Kumiko started to tickle her.

"AH! N-no.. I won't' tell you even if you tickle me hahaha!"

They had fun.

* * *

**-Oktober Halloween-**

**In Kumiko's room.** "Wait" M-M-Mikoto?! You can't do this!"

"Why not? they are sleeping and Izumo can't hear us"

"Th..at's.." The brunette girl was red. She didn't know what to do, her head was totally blank.

Suddenly- She felt something soft against her lips…

The red head kissed her to calm her down. But instead of calming her down he just makes her blush even harder.

Taking a breath. "M-Mikoto.." calling his name. He just can't hold it anymore but he had to. He kissed her again, passionately earning a moan.

Slowly… but slowly.. she is realizing that Mikoto's hand was under her shirt.

"W-Wait! Mikoto! You can't! W-What if-!"

He bit her neck a bit making a mark, kissing her there and getting down a bit.

"Wait!"

He pushed him away but then she was on top of him.

Mikoto smirks. "I-I-I don't like your smirk.. "

Then he pushes her head down to his lips making her kiss him.

… Beginning that Mikoto totally teases Kumiko.

* * *

**The bouquet:**

**Gerbera: Beautiful and happy is all through you**

**Cornflower: In your happy and so true essence my life is cheerful and lively**

**Chamomile: Affectionate concerned about your health**

**Dandelion: health wins!**

…**. If you could imagine how from Kumiko's door hearts are floating around xDD :DD So a little bit :DD to see what the two are doing ;) but you can always read the fanfiction from D1N0-chan :) Even if her fanfiction is not connected to mine . But it's okay ;) hope you like it :* See you next chapter! Stay calm :D**


	10. Information

**Everything is very confused and complicated so bear with that…and I am sorry for writing the word wrong or forgetting letters, or something like that . and like the word 'Said' I can't really replace that word in others if I kne them in German because my German is not better, ...**

**DON'T FAWHKING JUDGE ME ... **

**Please make rewievs? :D I don't feel comfortable.. if there is just one follower and 3 likes and 1 review... TT_TT feels like you don't read it really.. or like saying you like that or I am sorry :O**

**Shihane Ayaka:**

She has long silky hair. Eyes, were black-grey but she has colored eyes. That can be seen in situations. She has soft red lips. A soft light skin. Her figure slim and curvey. Legs long, fingers long, arms too. She looks like a model. (or not xDD)

Tatara gave her the name Ayaka. Shou gave her the name Shihane.. Shou-Yoko and Yoko said it to her.

She is really smart. She can remember thing just by looking at them or reading books.

What about her Personality? Hmm… can't really say something to this.

* * *

**Himawari Miki:**

Himawari has darkblonde hair. Her eyes are blue. She is little and has a sporty figure. She does all sorts of sport but she is bad at maths and english. Tatara's classmate and friend since elementary school. She is a energetic girl that always smiles and is good to tease.

* * *

**Watanabe Midori:**

Midori has green long hair (he ties it up at to left side). A strong body with biceps (oh god.. I just.. can't /). His ability is to do something with the nature. If it's something with nature then he can do it like.. saying the plants to give him something? Midori is a doctor that lives 4 houses away from them. He moved in there since the parents were 26 years old. Not too long.

His name is actually Jack.

* * *

**Murasaki Shou:**

Shou has dark violet-blue short hair. (Actually he has blue hair but somehow it's just.. yeah xD) A slim strong body. He has dark blue-heaven blue eyes. As Tatara was at his secret place with Ayala Shou was there.. So Shou was till this time when he found her always an animal.. Crow,dog,cat,fish (xD) he.. can turn into an animal :DD

So his ability is turning into an animal and he has a blue sword with him with something engraved.. but what? Now he works as an actor. His real name is Nio Xerkchres.

* * *

**Kumiko Totsuka:**

Hahaha I found her data's :D xDDD (sorry /'')

Kumiko is 16 years old. She is the middle sister (don't know how to say it). Her hair is brown, her eyes are brown, to mid black. She has a slim body, long legs and her skin is soft and healthy. Kumiko is really shy but then protective too ;) Kumiko treasures those who are really close to her. She may be shy at times but she'll stand up for her friends and family, even if it means she gets hurt in the process. Sometimes she is a bit reckless at thinking. Well, Just like his brother also, she plays piano and sings. She enjoyes it to play with her siblings. She becomes even more shy if it comes to love. She loves saying snappy comebacks, especially to Munakata, Mikoto and Tatara.

That was much... more to write then from the others . sorry xD I'll edit it okay! Don't judge me! :D I just write this to make others smile! I'm sorry! /''

* * *

**Yoko Totsuka:**

Blonde at the end of her hair a tip of green.

Yoko is actually the family member with the blood from the parents.

Once on Valentine they found Tatara in front of the door from them with a letter.

Kumiko then was adopted from them because her parents died on a car accident. She forgot them.

* * *

**K Characters:**

So actually I didn't know that Tatara was adobted. I just read the K:side Red then I knew it what happened with him and so .

The mistake that Mikoto is 18 is wrong xD he is 16 in this.

Munakata and Suoh the relationship is just out of my brain because we don't know what relationship they really had.

Izumo god his bar in sometime.. don't know anymore.

What I didn't write was that Ayaka met Seri,Saruhiko,Misaki,Rikio, Anna's parents, Kuroh … basically she met everyone. Because I just forgot it somehow .''

* * *

**I will say it here:**

It was **spring.** Seri met Ayaka when she was shopping and some boys get to her, when Seri came and was like "Don't touch my friend!" then they got friends and are going shopping together and sutff what girls do ;)

* * *

**One day** she was with Shou and Midori away for 3 days. They got there were Ichigen Miwa and Kuroh Yatogami were. Because Midori always comes there to give him medicine or to get the plants for the medicine or just to study. Shou just comes along. So this time Ayaka was at the waterfall staring into the water. Then she wandered somewhere out because she found flowers and she wanted to search more. She got lost. Kuroh then found her and it started to rain. She then said that the plant that was in front of her can be eaten. So because she knew so many things of the nature and cooking Kuroh chatted with her until Shou came and get them.

* * *

**Summer: **Misaki and Rikio are childhood friends. As Ayaka passed a playground there was Misaki, Rikio and other boys fighting. Ayaka then went over to them and settled it because a little boy was bullied and the two of them helped him. So then because Ayaka bought for Shou,Midori and herself popsicle ice. Then she gave it to the boys and they played a bit.

* * *

On a really **hot day** Ayaka was going to get a watermelon from Noriko. So as she was there and chatting a bit with her, she makes a little detour were shadow was. Then she found carton that moved and there was a cat. The cat was Neko. Neko was in a carton and Ayaka: "Oh, It's really hot.. do you want to come with me?"

Then she takes Neko with her. At home giving her water and playing with her. Then Tatara comes home and plays with Neko too. Later Neko was like "I have to go now.. I come back ;) Nyaa~"

Then the other day Neko was on Ayaka's window. The two playing.

* * *

**Autumn.**

Everywhere…Orange,Yellow and Red. They were on the way to the zoo. Again. Ayaka got lost. She was sitting on a bench when a little boy came sitting there too. "Did you get lost?" she asked him.

"No, not really.. I am just tired.." the boy answered.

"Liar you got lost like I right?.. What's your name?"

"Fushimi Saruhiko"

"Okay, Fushimi-san! I am Ayaka.. Let's go and watch the animals okay? I got money.. so we can feet something to eat…. until we find your sitter stay by me, okay?"

He nodded and then the two of them spent the day together. A little tsundere Saruhiko. So then Ayaka found his sitter. Saruhiko gave her the address from him and then they waved. So then from that day Ayaka always comes to him when his sitter is there.

* * *

You are asking yourself why? You are asking the writer who they actually are? You are asking me what this story is about? You are asking me so many things!? T_T xDD just kidding / :P

* * *

**The day:**

On February the 14th he was going home. Only he could see the cherry blossoms, the petals that were falling was snow. But he didn't realized it. Then he found somehow Ayaka by taking a detour.

**The way:**

This detour was there were an old Tree stands.

Because of the tree he got into another world. He didn't really know that. Then there were the peaceful but sad place where the church is.

**The church:**

Then there is the church. It's colorful with the glass. Short, the whole church is out of glass. It wasn't a real church.

It didn't had really much benches and in the front was no lectern nor an organ.

There was nothing. Except the girl.

**The house: **

They have the kitchen with the living room in one. A toilet and a bathroom. Four rooms. Tatara's, Kumiko's, Yoko's and the guest room.

The guest room is the room from Ayaka. So the parents of Yoko are sleeping in Ayaka's room that is actually the guest room.

**The school:**

Uha.. .. etooohh.. . don't know wich class they are that's just .. forget it..

BUT!

Takeshi Eita Tatara's and Miki's teacher.

* * *

**The Titels of the days:**

**Monday: **_The crow and the scientist._

**Tuesday: **_Good Morning, go to school_

**Wednesday:** I am by your side

**Thursday:** Summer,Sun,Beach and Fun

**Friday: **Rainy Nightmare

**Saturday: **Bloody Dream

**Sunday: **_Chirstmas and a Goodbye_

* * *

.**. Little Notes on the side..**

in Chapter 1: The place I met her I made a mistake Mikoto is actually 16 years old xD because … Izumo is 26, Mikoto 24 and Tatara 22 ;)

I don't really know the height in english ... and I don't even know how high they are if I say something about it xDD

(If I find something .. I will edit this ;))


	11. I'm back - Welcome home!

**I'm back - Welcome home!**

**After 5 years.**

Suoh Mikoto became the red King not only that, Totsuka Tatara and Kusanagi Izumo became his clansmen. Kusanagi was 23 and his uncle gave him the bar. Now it's HOMRA. Mikoto was 21 and Tatara was 19. There were new people, friends that Mikoto had him following. But what about that girl? … Her name was Shihane Ayaka right?.. Where did she go?

Like always Totsuka is taking his afternoon nap in the bar as the King came in.

He was went to the couch looking totally stressed. Kusanagi was wiping his glass.

The redhead was staring at his hand. When-

"Welcome back, King~ Tonight's dinner is Tom Yam Goong" a voice said to the King.

The voice was from a men that was lying on the other couch with a blanket on him.

"What?, why are you here?" the King, Mikoto asked.

"I am always taking my afternoon naps here, forgot that?"

Mikoto just looked at him. "Why did I have to become a king anyway?"

".. Even if you say that.. They are important to you aren't they? Also, was she waiting for you, you know." he was pointing at someone.

There was a little girl sitting next to Mikoto. She had red eyes, red-black lolita dress, and white long hair with a little hat on her head. Her name was Kushina Anna.

Mikoto looked to her. "Don't worry, It'll all work out" he said while standing from his sitting position up.

"You were always a carefree person… Even if she was going.."

"There is nothing to be afraid of. You are a king, your powers are not meant for destruction they exist to protect… I guarantee you that.. And even if she is not there anymore.. I have HOMRA.. and King"

"What is Tom Yam Goong?"

"Eh? You don't know? It's a hot-sour soup, It looks bright red and terribly spicy, but when you eat it, it has unexpectedly complex flavors."

The little girl looked to Tatara and asked "It's red?"

"Yes, It sure is! Anna do you want to help me make it?"

"You are cooking?" the redhead asked.

"I'm into cooking right now" the sandy hair man said with a smile and a peace symbol.

At that time the other members came in and it was noisy again.

"Hey! Be careful!" the blonde yelled at Yata.

Yata Misaki he joined with Fushimi Saruhiko when Mikoto and the others found the two at the street. Yata is the energetic "Idiot", he is really shy around girls and admires Mikoto really much. Fushimi is really quiet but smart he is the annoyed of the two who doesn't admire Mikoto that much. And he tchds and so on..

"S-Sorry, Kusanagi-san.."

"Tch…"

The little girl looked at them then to Tatara. "Tatara… Are you missing your girlfriend?"

Then everyone went silence. "Heh~ Totsuka-san so you have a girlfriend … Tell us about her" Chitose You. A clansmen asked.

"N-no it's not.. she is not my girlfriend!" he said with a nervous smile.

Then everyone asked him several questions till he gave up.

"Okay, I will show you something tomorrow.."

* * *

**-Next day-**

Today the clansman, the little princess, the vassal and the King were at the Tatara's secret place. Well, you can't say that's his secret place anymore when the redhead and the blonde boy with a brunette girl found that.

"That's the place.." the sandy hair man said.

"Whoa! It's beautiful here! How didn't I know that this is in Shizume!" Everyone was fascinated from the sight. It was a place where you could see the whole City, the flowers made the atmosphere there more beautiful.

"Anna, Do you like it?"

"It's beautiful" The little girl said, holding a red marble at her eye.

"How long was it?.." Kusanagi asked himself.

"I think 5 years since she was gone, That reminds me we were here with my sister and King right?~"

"Haha, that was the time when he had a girlfriend"

"Eh? Mikoto-san you had a girlfriend?" Kamamoto Rikio asked. A men that… was fat.. but in summer turns somehow…. Slim?

"Yeah.. Her name was Kumiko.. it was Tatara's older not blood related sister.."

Then everyone did stupid things and it was noisy again.

Anna,Izumo,Mikoto and Saruhiko were sitting or lying on a blanket that was spread out. Tatara recording with his camera.

It was already afternoon. They wanted to go when Tatara was saying it before filming King.

He turned around to film his King and Anna when he saw a woman standing there.

She had black long hair a good figure.. She had a jeans on with a black shirt and a dark red-blue-white jacket on and a blue hat. Her eyes.. were .. black.. from the sun colored eyes.

"What is it Totsuka-san?" Yata asked him.

Slowly. Slowly he put his camera down looking at the woman. The others looked at the direction where the sandy hair man was looking.

The eyes from the three, Mikoto, Izumo and Tatara widened.

"A..ya..ka?"

".. What's that? you are looking at me like you never saw me..",the woman said with a smile, "That's right… I'm sorry for letting you wait so long" she smiled.

Mikoto and Izumo standing by her. "You've grown" Kusanagi said, hitting her hat with his hand.

"Hehe~ You too! Moo.. Mikoto you are really, say something at least!"

"… Welcome back" he said with a gentle smile.

Realizing that Tatara was still standing there frozen.

"Tatara.. I'm back.." Ayaka said with a gentle warm smile and some tears.

"You are.. prettier.." he said staring at her.

"What does that mean?!"

"Hehe~ Sorry, Sorry.. Welcome home.. Ayaka" he said hugging her.

"… Jup.. I'm back.. by the way.. did you shrunk?"

"No, you've just grown.. a bit higher.. "

Staring at him hugging back. "you know.. everyone is staring at us.."

"Eh~ It's okay!"

"… It's emberassing"

He freed her from the hug pulling her to him, there was something soft she felt.

Everyone around them widened their eyes a bit and went like "woo! Totsuka-san! good job!" or something like that. Misaki was totally red with Saruhiko teasing him to look. "Stupid, monkey!"

"I love you..Ayaka" he whispered in her ears. She went red. Pure red.

"B-Baka.."

Laughing.. It seems like everyone that was there met her somewhere before but they didn't noticed.

"So, and you Suoh Mikoto, red King of Shizume City you are telling me what happened!"

He stared at her with a little annoyed look.

"I will tell you later.."

"EH!?.. Wait.. you didn't leave her because of that little cute girl there?!.. Ah! What a drama!" She laughed when the redhead's look on his face was annoyed but fascinated that she changed.

"So.. Who are you little girl?" Ayaka chatted with everyone there. In the background "She changed.." Izumo said.

"No, she was always like this"

"What do you mean Tatara?" the redhead asked.

"Well.. I won't tell you~"

"Huh?!" the two went.

"Hehe~"

Mikoto and Izumo annoyed. "But it's really comfortable around her…"

"It's amazing.. right?"

"Okay! I think we should go back to the bar!"

"Yes.~"

Going back at the side of a new family. Called HOMRA.

* * *

**I can't all the feels.. I have a headache because of lack of sleeping.. Ah.. .'' So .. I decided to write this.. and publish it if my holidays are endin.. but then I just could.. because it would makes more sence somehow.. then I just .. ah.. this is short but. well ;) hahah.. Hope you enjoyed ot ;) and happy about that it didn't ended xD **


	12. I'm back - Omake

**I'm back - Welcome home Omake**

Back at the bar there was only Anna,Mikoto,Izumo,Tatara and Ayaka.

Sitting at the counter drinking. "So…. The Red King aka Suoh Mikoto what happened?" the woman with the black long hair asked the redhead with a high voice, with her finger playing with the air.

"…" he drinker his glass empty then said looking away, "We broke up" he looked a bit nervous.

"So… What happened" she asked again with a serious but light face piercing his back to look at her.

Finally he looked at her seeing her eyes so close is the first time.

"Ah, you know" ,the sandy hair men spoke up to her telling her what happened.

* * *

**_One year and a half passed as Ayaka was not there anymore._**

_You go a text message._

_From Kumiko/Mikoto_

_Re: …_

_We have to speak, let's meet now at the playground in the xxxx Street._

_The two texted them on the same time sending and getting it._

* * *

_Meeting at the playground the redhead is the first that is there. Standing there looking in the sky._

_"Mikoto.." calling his name he turns around to look at the person who called him. _

_It was Kumiko. "Kumi-" _

_"I'm sorry! I.. You know.. I am going to Germany, ashen this year is over.. I am sorry I can't stay with you anymore.. and….-", before continue she started to cry, " There is someone else.." wiping the tears from her eyes._

_"I know.. I wanted to say something to you too…", he sighted, "I don't really know since she is not there anymore.. I don't know what to do.. and I don't want to hurt you" _

_He went to her hugging her, "I am sorry.." he said with a calm but sad voice. _

_"Please,Mikoto.. for the last time.. let me cry in you arms…. the last kiss okay?" _

_Kumiko said with a shaky voice. As she said that, there was something soft, his lips on hers, the last sweet kiss for someone they will not forget._

* * *

_The last days with a friend that she/he loved… Time skipped._

_The day where Kumiko is flying to Germany staying with someone there she loves. _

_"Okay! Onee-chan! You have to write us okay!" _

_"Sure! Tatara.. and you.. Good Luck! and don't be so careless" _

_"He won't do that my little sister.." _

_"Yoko! I though you..-" she stopped as she saw Kusanagi and Mikoto coming with Yoko. _

_" Kusanagi-san! Mikoto! What are you?!" _

_"What does that mean? we are friends right?" the blonde said giggling a bit. _

_".. here.. This is a present from us to you.." the red head said giving her the present. _

_"Open it if you are there okay! Or else it won't be fun!" Tatara said to her smiling with a really warm and happy smile. _

_She nodded, waving them before she goes, "Thank you!"._

_On her way to the checkpoint she bumped in someone. It was a woman with wonderful blonde hair and a little girl with her. _

_But who? Who was it? Somehow Kumiko felt something … … strange. But why?_

* * *

**5 Months after Kumiko flew to Germany**

**-In the living room eating meal-**

"Tatara, I have to speak with you" the blonde woman said.

"Yeah whaw if it? (What is it)

"First of all, chew and then speak will you?"

Munch.. Munch.. "okay done, what is it?" He asked while wiping his mouth.

"You know Akira from my band right?"

"Yeah, I know him" the snady hair said picking the dishes up.

"I.. uhmm.. he.. you know.. he made me a marriage proporsal"

The sandy hair boy chocked on his water.

"Really!? What did you say?!" he was suprised and happy for his sister.

"I..I said.. Yes" the blonde woman blushed.

"Did you tell Kumiko-oneechan?" Tatara asked.

"Yes, I told her on the phone she said she will come to the marriage.."

"That's great!"

* * *

So time passes and the day where Yoko and the man name Akira got married.

They were about to make a photo with the family and friends.

"Okay now, smile!"

**xxxxxxxxxx**

And the rest of the day they had fun and laughed... A wonderful bridge.

**xxxxxxxxxxx**

There was a letter the next day...

[Happy Marriage Yoko!

I am really happy that you have someone you love that stays on your side for the rest of your life..

You know I am in Italy right now, and it's really beutiful and hot! I send you a little present ;) so .. I wish you good luck! and fun with the present!]

As Yoko read it she was so happy to hear something from Ayaka..

she opened the packet with the present in it..

It was a jewerly, A necklace in gold with a blue dolphine and earings that fits to it, and a dophin stuffed animal. Because she loves it so much... not only that.. there is a little hat that fits a baby with a note on it.

[You always said you want a child if you are married so.. If you have one you can give him this ;)]

"Pfft.. you really are.."

* * *

"And that happened… I think.. I don't really know since Kumiko told me something other" ending it with drinking his glass empty.

"You two sure are.. I know the truth what happened hehe~"

"Well, you know since I got my memories back.. I know really much about everything.. or almost everything.. not really.. still.." it became gloomy at her.

"A-Ayaka?"

Starting to laugh again.

Why did Mikoto said something like that? It wasn't like him? What has it with Ayaka about?

* * *

**This is really short and well just wanted to show you what happened to the other two ;) and yeah ;)^^ **


	13. Confused Night

**Confused Night**

"Sorry, Izumo~ I came here without money and now I have to stay here.. ahahaha" with a nervous laugh, the woman sat on the couch.

"Don't worry, you are a close friend…Here a blanket and a pillow." he gave her the two items while putting a cigarette in his mouth.

"Thanks~ And bye, come home safe~"

The blonde waved her and went outside closing the door.

_The blanket smells like Tatara... Ah~ I am tired…. why does he even sleep without a pillow.. Ah.. right, he always slept without one.._

Before she fell asleep deep, the woman heard a deep voice saying "Good Night"

She smiled and fell asleep..

* * *

**-Next day-**

It was 10 am. The woman was woken up from noises. Slowly, she opened her eyes seeing a little girl staring at her sleeping figure.

"Anna?" she said with a sleepy voice, rubbing her eyes and standing up.

"Oh, so our sleeping beauty is up now" the blonde said with a smile while wiping his wine glass.

"Sleeping beauty? What does that mean…?" she yawns, she noticed the surrounding, the clansmen smiling lightly.

_Ah.. Right.. I am at HOMRA now.. What time is it?_

"Pffft, It's already 10:15 am" the blonde giggled a bit and gave her something to drink.

Thanking him and drinking the glass empty, she frowned as she saw the paper on the table.

"What's this Izu?" she asked him as she looked at the papers.

Her eyes widened, and a big smile came up her face.

"You should thank your boyfriend" Izumo then looked to Tatara whose face was red, at the look at him she got red too.

"Can I really work here?" she stared at the bartender and asked herself a bit.

"Sure, you can work here whenever you want I know you will get other jobs as well like you did in the past"

"Oh? I bet such a beautiful woman like you would really get any job she-BAM" Chitose got smacked on the head from Dewa; his full name is Masaomi Dewa he is not really that hyper type and womanizer he is more like the calm and smart one.

"_She is pretty, and is smiling, but I don't really know…_" Eric said in english with a monochrome but happy voice.

Fujishima then smacked him lightly on the head too with his cat he was holding.

Bando and Shouhei babbling around about what job she would do.

"Geh! You.. stop teasing me! Everyone!"

Everyone starts laughing, it's really a bond like a family in Homra.

Quick, without realizing it it becomes dark outside, with everyone laughing, there you can forget the time.

* * *

"It's really late now… Is it really okay if I stay at your home from now on?"

"Don't worry, It'll all work out somehow.. after all, we are a… c-c-couple now right?" the sandy hair man said with a smile and a really big blush.

"R-Right…"

"Then, Good Night, Izumo, Mikoto!" she smiled and waved the two and went to Tatara's apartment.

* * *

It was not really a big high apartment or anything else that looks luxurious, well it is a little flat, from the outside it looked a bit old but it is really in good hands. Even if it's not that expensive, it was something good and of course Tatara knew the landlord, Shigeko a old woman that lives on her own. Even the landlord was living there, so he could ask them if Ayaka could live with him now too if they find a bigger flat or whatever, he just wanted to be happy with her since she is back now.

With the agreement of the landlord, the two were standing in front of the door, entering the room.

"Sorry, it's not that much in here…"

As the sandy hair said, in a small quiet voice, when there was knocks on the door.

The man opened the door in a surprise seeing the Futon in the hands from Tatara's neighbour. "Eh? Castor-san?! Why are you giving me this?"

"I lend you it you don't have two right? I overheard the conversation earlier and it's really rare that you have someone sleeping with you" Castor a man in his late twenties that works in a host club, said with a big smile, "And here that's something… I made to much Gyouza"

"Thanks! I will give it back if we find another futon for her and if we finish it I will return the plate right away!"

"You are really young and yet have a girlfriend" she giggled and wished the two of them a good night.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"From the outside it looks a bit old.. but it's stable.."

"Yes, that's right.. oh, you really like to eat…If you want you can have the rest from me" he giggled and gave her his rest of the Gyoza.

There was silence. Tatara is someone that talks a lot with a smile and Ayaka is someone like that but a bit different with her feelings. Something really changed between them. Because Tatara still don't know why he can't remember what was happening before, even if he is weak there is something that is not right there. Same like her, but still she knows why. The two of them sitting while drinking some tea together in an awkward silence.

Breaking the silence, the woman took her PDA out and stared at the sandy hair one.

"A-Ah! That's right.. we didn't exchange number, did we?"

The woman just stared at him, nodding.

"You still are like the old days, if you are embraced or angry you always do something and then stare at someone or look away" he giggled and exchanged number with her.

She kept staring at him and then suddenly, pushed him down so, that Ayaka is on top of him. She stared into his brown eyes, feeling his warm hand going trough her hair. "Ayaka…", he said the name of the black hair woman like it was poisoning her, "Ayaka… Your eyes, your hair, your figure.. everything.. it looks like it's breaking but still, it's looks strong…. I can't understand thing right anymore if I am with you…" he sounded sad saying that. Slowly the black hair one got closer to his face, closing her eyes, he was a bit shocked as she suddenly kissed him. Tatara just kissed her back. It was a long one but the two of them had to took a little breath.

"I am tired…" she whispered with a sleepy voice.

"Mhm.. Good Night, Ayaka.." he stood up and turned the lights off. Sleeping together with her felt nostalgic, but the two of them are "grown ups" now.

* * *

**Time skipped** it was Summer and with that Ayaka had a lot of fun in Homra and Scepter4, in short she was happy to be in Shizume City again. So, something happened with the time. Sadly there Saruhiko was not there anymore, because he joined Scepter4. But still Ayaka always visits Scepter4 so that she can see and chat with Saruhiko. But today Saruhiko.. I mean Fushimi, came with a woman name Seri Awashima. But why?

**xxxxxxxxxxx**

Like always the clansmen of Homra are in the bar. As the bell from the door rang if you enter the bar, like always there is the bartender saying: "Welcome, please come in" and he did that but then he looked at the customer and was a bit startled.

"Scepter4?! What are you doing here?" the blonde bartender asked.

"We are here because of work" the woman with the blonde hair answered.

"What work?" Izumo asked them putting his polished glass away.

"I heard there was a problem child, so we called yesterday" a young boy behind the woman said with an annoyance. He has short dark blue hair and purple eyes, and a blue uniform that looked different from other.

**xxxxxxxxx**

Then someone entered the bar. Kling~Kling~

"Seri, Saruhiko…" it was Ayaka.. she quickly turned around to leave as suddenly someone holder her on the wrist. "Where are you going?" Saruhiko asked a bit worried, but with the tone like always.

She bit her lip then he took her PDA in her hand and sended everyone a data. Kling~Kling~ Ayaka walked somewhere to some place…

"What was that about?" Izumo asked himself and the others.

"I think we should check out PDA right?" someone mumbled with a sleepy voice. It was Tatara that just woken up.

"You know, Ayaka has it not so easy… it's harder for her to life now" he stood up and checked his PDA.

"Ah… Then thank you, for your help. We will go now." the blonde woman turned around and as she was outside she called someone.

"… Around 6 pm in XXXX Street… Guys, we have to keep a bit back today. I think that Scepter4 has to keep themselves back too, so, don't make such big trouble before this okay?" the blonde said to him with a bossy tone.

* * *

**6 pm. **Homra and Scepter4 were at other spots at that place. It was a huge abounded building. The two Kings in the cars of them.

There was a man walking into the building. A bit later there was a silence… It was too silent for that,why, Ayaka told them to go at this time to this building.

**xxxxxxxx**

"AH! Fuck. I can't wait so long..!" Yata was a bit annoyed of the waiting so he went inside. "WAIT! Yata-chan!" Izumo whispered angrily. He looked at the other clansmen to follow him.

"What are they doing?!" Seri was a bit surprised to see them go, but then she was angry too. "Fushimi-kun…" Munakata just said his name to let them go inside.

**xxxxxxxx**

"ARGH!" there were voices of men that screamed. There were flames flying around the room. Then Scepter4 came and drew their swords.

When suddenly…

* * *

*"

_Let us pass, let us pass_

_Where does this narrow path lead?_

_This is the narrow pathway to the gods in heaven_

_Your thoughts do not matter; you cannot pass_

_To celebrate this child's tenth_

_I must make an_ _offering with these talismans_

_Going in may be pleasant, but returning is scary_

_can I pass despite my fears?_

"

* * *

Someone was singing, it was a girl's voice. Then from the dark room four people came and looked around. "No way.. you are.. Sho-chan?! Midori-chan?!" the blonde man was surprised to see someone that suddenly disappeared, and two lady's on their side. It was a tall woman with brown long light curly hair, with golden eyes and a red kimono, next to her standing a little girl with silver hair and dress that looked victorian, purple eyes, on her left she had an eyepatch,

One man with a pistole took Anna with him and ran more into the building**. **"Why didn't you stop him?!" Yata shouted at them angrily.

"Don't worry, she will be fine… That's because these are bonds that are connected with US."

Everyone was a bit confused, what did they mean with _"US"_?

**XXXXXXXXX**

As there was a scream, the clansmen of Homra and Scepter 4 ran where it came from.

"Let her go or I slice you up in thousand pieces…"

When they saw the figure with the dark clothes everyone's eyes widened.

* * *

*** The lyrics don't own to me it's from the rightful owner, It's called Tooshi Douka from the Anime Kyokeisenyou. **

**So this was a loooooong Hiatus.. because my summerholidays and they are over in two days so I made a thing.. and because I had a writer's block so I couldn't really find something to write.. that it will be connected with the next chapter so this was a bit.. xD I had to earse that and stuff then I wanted to write something other.. but then not and then it came out like this so sorry for that! Hope you liked that xD but well let's see in the next hapter who it is ;) xD guess who :D**


End file.
